Just A Dream ( story continues from where it left off )
by fatcatwalker
Summary: Ricks story continues and the relationship with Michonne and his extended family grows as they have more experiences with him and each other. There is another gathering under different circumstances, there are a couple new people from the dream that show up in real life, there is a new couple that gets together, and a change is made when someone wants to make a family member proud.


Notes: I received a comment for my story Just A Dream and they mentioned about how they would like to see how the connections will grow and how the Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith and Andre family unit work, so here it is. I would strongly suggest you read Just A Dream first, since it's a continuation. Another thing is I made a mistake because at the time I made the first Just A Dream nobody officially announced that Shane was Judith's dad, so I have her as Rick's daughter. When I made this story it had been a while since I made the first one and the Shane's her father episode was stuck in my head and I forgot about how I wrote her as Ricks daughter in the first one and I wrote her as Shane's daughter instead of Rick. I know that at Philip's restaurant Michonne was supposed to meet Judith. And Rick, Carl, and Judith are supposed to meet Andre, but I think this way of them meeting was better. I hope everybody likes the continuation and by the way when I was making this story I kept on thinking about the song The Search Is Over by Survivor. I thought most of the words went good with the story. It reminded me of Rick's relationship with Michonne and also Rick and his extended family. Sorry for the long notes and please leave a comment.

Just A Dream (story continues from where it left off )

Rick woke up, but didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid that it may have been all a dream. That he would wake up in the hospital bed, but there would be no Michonne, no Daryl, no Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, or any of his other family. His real family would still be there. Carl, Lori, and Shane, but no Judith because he and Lori would still be married and everyone else would be non existent except in his head. Just the thought of it brought tears to his eyes. Then he felt it. Michonne's hands wiping his tears away. Or would it be Lori's. But he'd know those hands anywhere. He opened his eyes to see Michonne smiling at him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Yes. It really did happen," Michonne said. He smiled back.

"How did you know?"

"I was thinking the same thing too. Would I wake up next to the man I loved or would I be alone in bed." She started tearing up and tears fell down her face. He wiped them away too.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Rick said.

"Me neither. I love you Rick."

"I love you too Michonne." They kissed. "How did you sleep," Rick asked.

"Perfectly now that you're here."

"Considering we slept in our clothes," Rick said.

"I have a solution for that," she said, smiling and jumping out of bed. She started to pull up the hem of her dress.

"Whoa whoa wait!" He yelled, putting a hand up.

"What? Do you have a problem with me taking my clothes off?"

"No! Not at all."

"Well then." She continued taking off her dress. Rick jumped out of bed and put his hands on top of hers to stop her. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No never."

"Then what's the problem." He gave her a kiss.

"I just want to make sure you're ready for this. This is moving a little too fast."

"I am more then ready. I've been ready since last night when I saw you with everyone. With your family. That's what made me fall in love with you. Knowing what you went through to get your family back together. You'd do anything for your family. Yes Rick Grimes. I am sure." She put a hand on his chest, pushing him back until he bumped into the bed. "Now sit and let me give you a show," she said, smiling as she pushed him so he would sit on the bed. She finished taking off her dress and she did a little shimmy as she did so. He smiled. She threw the dress at him and he had to catch his breath. She was wearing a lacey red bra with matching panties. She slowly walked up to him, sat on his lap with her back facing him, and started giving him a lap dance. She unbuckled her bra and slid it off her shoulders. She threw it on the floor. Rick started kissing her shoulders and caressed her back. She looked behind her and smiled. "That's nice." He kissed her and then started kissing down her neck. He put his arms around her and rested his head on her.

"Where did you learn to do that? You do it very well."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it and I guess you can say that I liked to go to the club and dance. I would move my hips a lot, so I guess I just applied my dance moves to your lap dance."

"I would love to see you dance some time."

"I'll give you a private showing." She got up and with her back still facing him, she took off the only two remaining things on her body which were her shoes and her under ware. She turned around and his heart skipped a beat. It was so strange to see her with no scars. "Wow. You're so beautiful." She sat on his lap facing him this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his curls.

"I love your curls."

"I love your dreadlocks," he said, brushing them back.

"Now it's your turn."

"Alright, but I'm a little bit heavier then you." She laughed and lightly slapped his face.

He laughed. "Ok." She laid on her side on the bed and watched him undress. He was undressing slowly, taking his time with his buttons.

"You tease." He gave her a smirk then continued with the rest of his buttons. She yawned. "Oh yeah? You're going to fall asleep on me."

"Well then speed it up. I want to see what's under there." He knew that if he kept going slowly that it would drive her crazy and she would undress him herself, which was exactly what he wanted. He continued teasing her and finally unbuttoned his shirt. He smirked at her and stood there for a moment before taking off his shirt one arm at a time. He reached for his belt and slowly began to unbuckle it. She finally lost it and couldn't take anymore. She leaped out of the bed and jumped onto him, throwing her arms around him and started kissing him while reaching for his belt. She unbuckled it and pulled it through the loops so fast it made a whipping sound. She threw it aside. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and slowly ran her hands down his back and hooked her fingers on the loops. They pulled back from the kiss and she gave him a mischievous smile and had a sparkle in her eyes. He put a hand on her cheek and smiled.

She pulled his jeans down in one swift move so fast that she pulled down his under ware to in the process. They started laughing.

"It looks like somebody's in a hurry."

"Can you blame me? You were going so slow I had to take over, so sit down and let me help you take those jeans off."

"Yes maim." He sat down and she bent down, grabbed his jean legs, and pulled. She lost her grip and fell backwards. He ran to her. "Are you ok!" She started laughing and he started laughing too.

"I'm fine."

"Yes you are." She smiled at him and he helped her up. "I'll take it from here." He took off his jeans with his under ware and stood up.

"You're not to bad yourself." He kissed her, picked her up, and laid her on the bed. He laid on top of her and they were face to face now. They ran their hands through each others hair.

"I love you Michonne."

"I love you too." They started kissing and made love. Michonne was lying on her side with her head resting on his chest and an arm wrapped around him and he had an arm around her. "That was …"

"amazing," Rick finished her sentence.

"Yes. Exactly." She sat up straight in bed. "Andre! I completely forgot! I'm sorry Rick. I have to go!" She started getting dressed.

"It's ok. I understand." She gave him a kiss.

"Thank you for last night," Michonne said.

"Thank you Michonne." She ran out of the bedroom, shut the door behind her, and made a run for it just to run straight into Carl who was running late for school and wanted to say bye to his dad.

They both yelled out and they laughed. Then they both said sorry and laughed again.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but I forgot about my son."

"See you soon?" Carl asked, remembering the dream.

"See you soon," Michonne said, remembering the dream too. They smiled at each other and hugged before she hurried off. He knocked on the door.

"It's me."

"Hold on!" He rushed to get his clothes on and answered the door. Carl started laughing. "What?"

"Your clothes are a mess. So is your hair." He quickly buttoned his shirt and fixed his hair. "I ran into Michonne. Literally. It looks like she's already running away from you."

"Ha ha. Smartass." He ruffled Carl's hair. "I know she was in a rush, but why did you run into her?"

"I'm running late and wanted a quick goodbye."

"Oh shit! I'm late! I have to go to work!" He ran past Carl, but Carl grabbed his hand. "Wait!" He turned around and smiled.

"What is it son?"

"Did you guys …?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me dad." Rick laughed.

"Yes. We made love."

"I'm happy for you dad."

"I'm happy for me too."

"I thought she left last night."

"She came back and said she just couldn't leave me. Not tonight. We slept together in our clothes and then in the morning …"

"Yeah. I get it! I don't need a visual."

"Wise guy."

"Seriously dad. I'm glad she really exists. She's so cool."

"I know. I better go. I'm going to be late for work."

"Yeah, but for a good reason dad."

"Yeah. And what's your reason?"

"My dad kept me up till one in the morning so I could meet his extended family. I'll tell Mr. Negan that he should understand because he was there too and it was totally worth it."

"Thank you son."

"Sure."

"Have a good day at school and be good."

"You be good too dad. And be safe. Tell Shane I said hi and not to get you into to much trouble." Rick laughed.

"I will." They hugged and Rick followed him out of the bedroom. He got into the car and rushed over to the sheriff's department.

"Look who's late for a change."

"I forgot," he said, as he sat down.

"Let me guess. Did it have to do with that hot little thing with the dreadlocks?" Rick didn't say anything and looked down. "You lucky dog! You had sex."

"We made love."

"Wow. It's moving pretty fast."

"It's Michonne. I'm already there and now she is too."

"So what's the next step?"

"I want her to meet Judith. If that's ok."

"It's fine Rick. I consider her your niece."

"Thank you brother. I want to meet Andre too."

"You're a real family man Rick. I respect you for that. Me and Lori have agreed on no more kids. Judith and Carl are enough," Shane said.

"I know I have Carl, but I want at least one of our own," Rick said. They turned to see Lori and Judith walk in.

"Daddy!" She ran to Shane and he picked her up and put her on his lap.

"How's my little lady?"

"Good. Mommy said we can make you lunch."

"Thank you so much." He looked inside. "My favorite. I think I caught you red handed though. I saw a chocolate chip cookie. Now tell me. Who likes chocolate chip cookies?" "Me!"

"That's right, so I think you should have this cookie."

"Thanks Daddy!" Lori smiled at him and he smiled back. Judith broke it up into pieces and shared with Shane, Lori, and Rick.

"Thank you," they all said. Lori made lunch for Rick too. He looked inside.

"What? No cookie for me?"

"You don't like cookies."

"I know. I was just messing with you, but I do see a brownie in here. Thanks." She got off Shane's lap and ran to Rick and Rick got up and picked her up.

"Have you been good?" Judith asked. Rick smiled.

"Mostly," Shane said, smirking at Rick.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Judith asked.

"It means he doesn't have to say anything. I could tell by the look on his face. It has something to do with Michonne and I'll leave it at that." Lori and Rick looked at Shane. "Ok ok. I know. I'm a little annoying, always trying to get information." Lori crossed her arms and Rick tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Alright. Very annoying. What can I say. I want to know everything that's going on in my brother's life." Rick hugged Shane.

"I love you too brother."

"I better get going. This one needs a bath."

"No!" She said crossing her arms and pouting. Rick took her from Lori.

"You be a good girl for mommy and daddy."

"Ok." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her to Shane. He tickled her and she laughed.

"I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok." He put her down and she ran to Lori and held her hand. Lori kissed Shane.

"I'll see you at home," Lori said.

"See ya."

"Let me know what time you want me to drop Judith off Rick."

"I will." Daryl woke up late too. He was grateful for Rick helping him meet all those strangers turned family over night. He's still surprised that he felt such a strong connection with most of them after just a hug or a fist bump in Tara's case. He was grateful to Carol too for never giving up on him and to Michonne and Glenn for giving him a job and to Philip for giving us a free dinner every night until things get better.

We'll never have to worry about being hungry and we can find a better place to live maybe. He didn't feel comfortable leaving his brother alone for so long because he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him. Not that it would matter really. He always found a way to get into trouble even when he was around. It wasn't like he could keep him under house arrest. He's a grown man. He just wished his brother would act his age. Merle was still sleeping. He took a shower and then made himself some butter toast then brushed his teeth. He was hoping he didn't have to wear a monkey suit for Michonne's job. Merle was asleep when he got home, so he didn't get to talk to him. He gently shook Merle.

"Merle wake up." He woke up. "I'm going to my two new jobs, Glenn gave me a job as a pizza delivery man and Michonne made me a security guard at her art museum, so I won't be home until late. Early morning sometimes if she needs to stay after work."

"So you're accepting jobs from these people now."

"These people are feeding us and besides. There more then that."

"There not family."

"There like family to me and they got me to open up again and I'm not letting that go. Not even for you, but if you would stop being such a stubborn asshole then maybe you can be as happy as I am. Someone at the gathering told me to try and I did. I wish you would too."

"Whatever."

"I have to go. I'm already late. I can't loose this for us. I can't loose this. If I do I might loose the new me too. It wont be that bad. I'll be home on weekends and holidays. See ya bro." He didn't respond. Daryl rode his motorcycle to work. He felt bad for Merle, but this could change their lives for the better. Meeting these people already has. He drove up and saw Glenn waiting for him. "I'm so sorry. I slept in."

"It's ok," Glenn said as he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I slept in too. I think we all did. It was a long night. Wonderful, but long." Daryl nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure man. Just don't make a habit of it and I hope you know your not going to be riding that to make deliveries," Glenn said, as he laughed. Daryl looked disappointed. "Sorry Daryl, but you could still ride it to work and home. For deliveries I prefer my bicycle, but you don't look like the bicycle type."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like … a mans man and I don't, so I wouldn't look good on a motorcycle. You on the other hand can use one of their cars." Daryl could never afford a car and the motorcycle was a gift. He used it everywhere. "Is that ok?" He nodded his head. "Good. During break we could grab a slice or two and then we can talk. If you want? Even though I know your not much of a talking man."

"Ok," Daryl said.

"Great. Just one more thing. Remember to smile and greet the customer."

"Ok."

"See you later and good luck."

"Thanks." He knocked on the first door and took a deep breath. "Hello here's your pizza," he said in a low voice and not looking her in the eyes and he forgot to smile. It just didn't come naturally. It was an elderly lady.

"It's your first day. Isn't it?" He nodded and blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's ok hun. You'll get used to it." He smiled. "Here you go," she said as she handed him a twenty dollar tip.

"Oh no. I couldn't."

"Please."

"Thanks."

"I hope to see you again and I know you'll be great!" He nodded and smiled then walked away. The next customer wasn't as nice. He was a big muscular dude that looked like he could kick his ass and of course he was late because of traffic.

"Your thirty minutes late you idiot!"

"It's my first day," he said with his head down.

"I don't care if you've been working for a day or a year!"

"I'm late. You don't have to pay if you don't want to."

"Damn straight! Next time send the Asian guy!" He yanked the pizza out of his hands then slammed the door in his face.

"Your welcome asshole." He knew that if he wanted to keep his job he would have to take the shitty costumers too. The next one wasn't bad, but wasn't good either. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open and he expected to be yelled at even though he knew he wasn't late, but instead it was a girl in her twenty's wearing short shorts and a see through tank top.

"Hello hotty!" She jumped on him and he almost dropped the pizza.

"Uh … Hi. Here's the pizza."

"I like the pizza, but I like the pizza man more!" She nuzzled his cheek. "The Asian pizza man was cute, but your sexy!" He blushed and he was glad she was still hugging him only because he didn't want her to see him blushing.

"I have to go. I don't want to be late for my other customers." He was trying to figure how to get her off him without seeming rude.

"But you just got here," she said in a winey voice. He pried her off of him. She ran to get the money. "Here's the money for the pizza and here's your tip," she said, as she put the money in his waist band. He flinched and backed away. "You're a shy one aren't you." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not a man of a lot of words?" Then you must be a man of action." She leaped on him and gave him a kiss. He pushed her off.

"I need to go."

"Alright alright. Come back soon." She closed the door.

"Hell no!" He came to the next house and knew who it was before he even answered the door and he took a breath of relief.

"Don't eat all of the pizza this time dad."

"Don't get your undies in a knot. Glenn gave us free pizza for a year, so I got two." He answered the door. "Daryl! My man! Or should I say my pizza man?" Abraham gave him a hug.

"So good to see you again too man."

"So is the job treating you good or is it kicking your ass?"

"Both, but it's getting better, now that I see your face."

"Ok Daryl. No amount of sweet talking is going to make me give you a bigger tip." Daryl smiled. "Hey son! Get your ass down here! This is the man I've been telling you about." "Whoa! You look way too cool to be a pizza delivery man. I bet you drove a motorcycle here."

"Close. I rode it to work."

"Awesome! Can I ride it some time?"

"You do that and I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll land in China." Daryl held back his laugh and lowered his head.

"Maybe your dad would be ok with a ride to school."

"Oh dad. Please! Please!"

"Ok son."

"Alright! I'm going to look so cool."

"You already look cool," Daryl said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You are your dad's son." Abraham smiled and gave Daryl a fist bump. Abraham took the pizzas from Daryl.

"Here son. Give him his tip. It was thirty dollars."

"Hey I …"

"Just because the pizzas free doesn't mean you shouldn't get a good tip."

"Thanks."

"You deserve it. I hope the rest of your day is better then the shit day you've had already."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Thanks for offering me a ride to school."

"I look forward to it," Daryl said. Daryl gave him a fist bump. He went to the next house and Penny opened the door. "Hi. Your pizzas here."

"Dad!"

"Daryl!" It was Philip. This day was just getting better. Philip gave him a hug. "I don't think you and my daughter were introduced at the gathering."

"Hi. I'm Penny." She put out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Daryl. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and just like he imagined he didn't feel a connection to Penny for the same reason he didn't with Philip. He was a enemy in the dream and he had no association with his daughter.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Cool name."

"Thanks."

"I found a Penny, so I guess all day long I'll have good luck."

"Has it really been that bad," Philip laughed.

"Not really because of you and I also saw Abraham and his son, so it wasn't that bad."

"Would you like to stay and have a slice or two?"

"I'm going to meet Glenn for our lunch break."

"Maybe next time then. "

"Yeah."

"Here's your tip." It was fifty dollars.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You're a good guy Daryl. I know a little money will go a long way for you and your brother. Also don't forget about the free dinner from my restaurant everyday for you and your brother."

"I can't forget about that. I'm very grateful. He gave him a hug."

"Good luck for the rest of the day."

"Thanks." Daryl went back to the pizza place and saw Glenn admiring his bike. He grabbed onto the handles and was about to get on when he heard Daryl's car door shut and he jumped. He took his hands off the handles.

"Sorry Daryl. I just … Uh I …"

"It's ok man." Glenn cleared his throat.

"I really like your motorcycle."

"Thanks."

"Uh … I was going to ask if uh … I was going to ask if …"

"Hell no!" Glenn had a startled expression on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't trust anybody with it. Not even my brother. Especially my brother, but I don't mind giving people rides."

"That would be awesome!"

"I'm starving. Can we eat now or do I have to give you a ride first."

"Oh yeah! Sure. Have a seat." There were tables in front of the pizza place and one of them had a large pizza and two large sodas.  
"I hope you like peppero …" before he could finish he folded a slice of pizza and put half of it in his mouth. "I hope you like cherry soda."

"I love it!" He said, his mouth still full.

"Good." Glenn watched him eat. He was fascinated by the way he eats. By the time they were finished Glenn had had two slices and Daryl finished the rest. "Do you want a nap …?" He looked up after grabbing a napkin and saw Daryl licking his fingers. "Ok, that's cool too." He hadn't drunk anything, so he drank it all in one long sip, making slurping sounds when he got to the bottom. He burped.

"Excuse me."

"Wow. You were really hungry."

"I'm always hungry."

"I'm glad you have this job. Now you and your brother have free pizza everyday. Speaking of free food, did you see Philip or Abraham?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah. I saw both of them. I'm glad too because I was about to drop kick one costumer on their ass."

"What Happed?"

"He was pissed off because I was late. I got stuck in traffic."

"Unfortunately we can't do much about traffic or grumpy customers."

"There was a really nice old lady though. She could tell I was nervous and it was my first day and gave me my first big tip. That was before the asshole. Needless to say no tip and a free pizza. The other was a younger woman and she was very handsy." Glenn laughed out loud.

"Let me guess. She gave you your tip in your waist band."

"Yeah. She said that you were cute but I was …" He put his head down to hide his blushing.

"It's ok dude. I can guess. So you told me that you don't mind …"

"Hop on."

"Thanks."

"It's the least I could do after what you did for me and my brother." Glenn Awkwardly tried to get on the motorcycle. Daryl looked down to hide his smile.

"You need some help there?"

"No thanks man. I'm good."

"Whatever you say." He finally got on.

"Not bad for my first time right?"

"Sure," he said, holding in a laugh. "Do you need some help getting off?"

"No. I'm cool." He tripped up a little bit when he got off. "Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem."

"See you tomorrow and try not to be late this time." He smiled and nodded. He didn't know what to do to kill the time before he headed for the job for Michonne. Then he had the perfect idea. He stopped in front of Rick's house. Rick was taking a nap since Carl was at Enid's. He heard a knock at the door. He looked through the peep hole and smiled.

"Hey Daryl. Come in." Daryl sat down and put his feet on the coffee table. Rick laughed. "What?"

"It's just funny how you're so much like Daryl in real life too. You didn't care what people thought about you. You did and said what you wanted." He quickly put his feet down.

"Sorry."

"No. It's ok. Make your self at home. I consider you family." He put his feet back up. "Thanks."

"So Daryl. What brings you by? Do you want something to drink?"

"That's actually why I came by."

"Yeah?"

"What I said at the sheriff's station about the beer …"

"I would love to Daryl."

"I also wanted to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"I have a job interview for a security guard at your girl's art museum."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She wanted a security guard for after hours."

"Good. I feel much better knowing she has you there to keep her safe. So what's the favor?"

"She wants me to have a mini makeover. Do you know what that means?" Daryl asked, scratching his head. Rick laughed.

"Yes I do. You want to be presentable when she sees you for the first time. Then I'm sure she'll give you your uniform when you're done with the interview."

"Does this mean I have to wear a monkey suit," he said, looking worried.

"Yes, but not for long and you have to do something about that hair."

"No way in hell am I cutting my hair."

"Don't worry Daryl," Rick laughed, "you could just slick it back. I don't have anything that will fit you, but I have a suit that a friend gave me that's hanging in the back of my closet because it's the wrong size."

"Does this friends name start with sh as in shit?" Rick laughed.

"Yes it does."

"I'll try it on, but I'm not wearing no suit to a bar."

"That's fine Daryl." They walked upstairs and Rick took the suit out of the closet.

"Here." He held it by the hook of the hanger with one finger and looked at it like it was a dirty diaper. "Don't worry. You'll live," he laughed. "I'll wait for you downstairs." Rick was sitting downstairs on the couch, anxious waiting for Daryl. He felt like a teenager waiting for his date to come down for prom. He could hear Daryl coming down the stairs. He quickly sat up when he heard him coming down the stairs. It was like a scene from a movie where the person that was waiting has a shocked expression on their face as the girl comes down the stairs in slow motion. "Wow Daryl. You look great," he said, as he walked up to him. He was wearing a black silk suit with a black silk button down shirt and a dark purple satin tie. "Just one little thing." He fixed his tie. "That's better." Daryl had sprayed some of Rick's cologne on himself. He took a deep breath. "You smell great!"

"Yeah. I'm sure you think so," he said, with a smirk, knowing now that Rick knows. Rick laughed.

"It's ok you know. What's mine is yours."

"Thanks. Can I take this thing off now?"

"I love the hair too. You could see all of your face now."

"Whatever. Can I take this thing off now or what?"

"You never dressed like this in or outside my dream, but you can take it off now." He started undressing.

"Whoa! Go upstairs Daryl."

"Don't loose it Rick. I kept my clothes on."

"Oh ok," he said blushing.

"It's too bad I have to put it back on."

"Not for long. Like I said, just for the meeting." He patted him on the shoulder. "You're going to do great. And by the way, keep it."

"Hell no!"

"Come on Daryl. You never know when you're going to need a monkey suit again," Rick smiled and Daryl gave him an annoyed look. Rick laughed. "Lets go," Rick said. "Lets sit at the bar. Two beers please." He drank the whole thing all at once and wiped his mouth with his hand. Rick laughed. He raised his hand, signaling for another beer.

"What?"

"I just can't get over how much you're like the Daryl in my dream." He took his time with this beer and started tossing peanuts into his mouth.

"What else is the same?"

"I noticed the chemistry between you and Carol. You had that in the dream too. It unfolded the same way."

"Yeah. I remember. I was an asshole inside the dream too when we first met."

"She never gave up on you and as you know you became closer and eventually best friends and there was always something there behind it, but as you also know, the both of you died before anything could happen. So Daryl."

"Rick?" Daryl knew where this was going.

"How do you feel about Carol?"

"How are you and Michonne Rick?"

"Perfect and don't change the subject."

"Fine. I like Carol." Rick raised a brow.

"Fine. I like her a lot. Can we drop it now?"

"Just one last thing." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"Seriously man? We both know how I was in the dream and how I'm the same outside of it too, so why would you ask such a dumbass question?"

"Your right Daryl. I have to remember that you're not good with your feelings."

"I am going to ask her out to dinner …"

"I knew you had it in you," he said, with a smile.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh sorry. Go on."

"I'm going to ask Carol out to dinner with Aaron and Eric at their place."

"Ok. Well it's a start. Then maybe you'll gather the courage to ask her out to dinner." "Whatever you say Rick."

"I knew that suit would be useful for you."

"Hell no! I'm not wearing that thing when I see Carol."

"You might hate it, but I guarantee she'll love it."

"Ok fine. I'll do it for Carol."

"Great Daryl! You won't regret it. And slick back your hair again."

"Yeah yeah. Alright. I don't even know if she'll say yes. She can laugh in my face."

"Never. Believe me. She'll say yes."

"I better get going before I'm late for this job too."

"I heard that Glenn offered you a job and with free pizza too."

"Yeah. I just finished my first day. Glenn's a real good guy."

"Yes he is."

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need it. You'll do great brother. Sorry. I'm still getting used to you not having the same feelings I have for you."

"It's ok. I don't mind." Rick smiled. They walked outside together and Rick grabbed the suit from his car. He started putting it on over his clothes again. Rick smiled. "I'm going to get going before someone sees me in this thing."

"Ok. See you later."

"Later." Rick opened his car door and watched Daryl as he struggled to mount his motorcycle. He didn't realize how hard it would be to get on his motorcycle with the suit on. Rick held in a laugh. Daryl arrived and was relieved that he didn't tear his suit in the southern region. She needed him because she was going to need him after hours. She was working at her desk when she heard the knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Daryl." She opened the door.

"Wow." She looked at him in shock while he stood there embarrassed by the way she was looking at him.

"Uh … Can I …" He pointed to the open doorway.

"Oh yes! Please come in. I'm so sorry. You just took me by surprise."

"Am I too early?"

"No. You clean up nicely," she said, smiling at him. He blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." She came closer to him and made him feel even more awkward when she didn't stop until they were an inch away from each other and then she took a deep breath. Daryl cleared his throat. "I don't want to seem rude but what the hell?" She jumped back and started to blush. She started laughing.

"I'm sorry but you smell like Rick."

"I dropped by Rick's house so we could get a couple beers and he was nice enough to give me this suit that didn't fit him so I can look appropriate for my job interview. I was getting ready in the bedroom and I saw some cologne on the burrow, so I decided to spray some on myself."

"I'm surprised he didn't smell it on you."

"He did." She laughed.

"What did he say?"

"He said I smelled great." She laughed again.

"Don't tell him I said this, but he's right." Daryl was trying to loosen his tie. "You look like your going to die if you don't take that off soon," she said, laughing. "I don't want you to die on my floor, so let's get this interview over with. Please sit down." The interview was done in fifteen minutes, but Daryl looked like he was about to jump out of his suit. Michonne smiled. "It looks like its time for me to put you out of your misery." She walked to a different room and came out with a uniform. "I know how you feel about suits, but I'm hoping that you like uniforms better."

"Hell yeah! Give it here." She laughed. He came back out when he was done changing. "Nice. I could breathe again."

"It looks good. I'm glad you like it."

"So where do you want me?"

"Right by the entrance." She left him briefly and came back with a gun and a key. "This is just in case for when I'm late and you need to let yourself in." She hugged him. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem. I need the money. It might be something else too though," Daryl said, with a small smile. She smiled back. Daryl had been holding his pee for five minutes because he didn't want to leave, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask. Just let me know before you leave."

"Alright." He ran to the bathroom. About a minute later Michonne hears someone step in front of the desk that she assumed was Daryl because she was doing some paper work. "That was fast." She looked up to see a masked man pointing a gun at her. She couldn't believe it was happening again.

"Get up now!" She got up quickly and knocked over the chair, but Daryl couldn't hear it because he was washing his hands. "Are you alone here?" She said yes, hoping that Daryl would catch him by surprise. "I want you to show me you're most expensive painting."

"Ok. Alright." Michonne was trying to stay calm, but she started shaking.

"Faster!"

"Ok! Ok. Just don't hurt me. I have a six year old."

"I don't care! Move!" He yelled, pushing the gun into her back.

"Alright! Just take it easy."

"I'm the one with the gun! You do what I say!" She moved into the next room.

"Michonne. I thought I heard …" He wondered where she went and then he heard it.

"Take it down!" He carefully made his way over and hid behind a wall. She took the painting down, but she was shaking so bad she dropped the painting. "Do you think I have time for this!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Pick it up!" Michonne picked it up and then felt a hand run up her bare leg and up her skirt. She slowly stood up.

"Don't you dare touch me," she said, starting to tear up.

"You know you like it," he said going higher. Daryl couldn't stand by any longer. He ran and leaped on top of him and they both fell to the floor and the gun went off. Rick got called on his day off and was now on the job driving around when he heard the speaker come on.

"A gunshot was heard at Michonne's museum." He sped all the way there, trying not to panic.

"I'm coming Michonne." He was worried for Daryl too. Maybe it was just Daryl shooting off his gun. Daryl and the robber were still struggling on the floor. Michonne ran to the front area where the entrance is and called 911.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"My museum is being robbed and my security guard and him are fighting for the gun." "Don't worry. We already have someone on the way. Stay hidden until they come then let them in."

"Ok." She couldn't see what was going on, but she heard another gunshot. "Nooo!" Michonne yelled. Rick was getting out of the car when he heard the gunshot and Michonne. He ran to the door and started banging on it.

"Michonne!"

"Rick? Rick!" She ran to open the door. "Rick!" She jumped into his arms and started to cry. He got a little emotional too. She started shaking.

"Your ok now. I'm here. Where's Daryl?"

"In the other room where the art is displayed."

"Stay here backup is coming." Tara ran in.

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're ok. It's Daryl. He's fighting with the robber for the gun and there were two gunshots," Rick said.

"You stay here with her. I'll check on Daryl."

"Thank you Tara."

"Be careful!" They both yelled as she ran off.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He touched me," she said, trying to hold back her tears, but a couple streamed down her face. He wiped them away.

"I'm going to kill him," he said, gritting his teeth.

"No Rick. He's going to pay for this," Michonne said.

"I know." Tara saw Daryl and the robber on the floor, not moving. She ran to the robber who had been shot and was now dead. She crawled to Daryl who had also been shot, but it was just a graze. She figured he must have hit his head during the struggle. She called 911. Rick and Michonne could hear her. "Stay here Michonne. I need to check on Daryl." He got up and she grabbed his arm.

"No. He may feel like a brother to you because of your dream, but he feels like family to me too now ever since the gathering. They all do."

"Alright, but stay behind me." He saw Tara on the floor with Daryl and the robber was lying at his feet. Michonne stepped next to Rick.

"It's ok. You could come over. The robbers dead." They hurried over to Daryl and Michonne held one hand and Rick held the other. Daryl opened his eyes.

"Hey," Rick said.

"Hey. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe Michonne. I let you down Rick. I couldn't protect your girl."

"Are you kidding Daryl," Michonne said. "You're my hero. You saved me from …" She started to tear up. "Or maybe worse."

"Thank you Daryl," Rick said. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her." Michonne gave Rick a kiss.

"I'm ok Rick."

"Is he dead? Did I kill that asshole?"

"Yes he's dead Daryl. Thanks to you," Tara said.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"I went to go to the bathroom."

"I didn't see the guy until he was right in front of me. He was so quiet he must have been doing this for years. I lead him to where the art was."

"That's when I came back, but didn't see her anywhere and that's when I heard them, so I hid behind a wall."

"I dropped the art that he wanted and so he told me to pick it up and that's when …" She stopped not able to repeat it. Rick held her hand.

"That's when the bastard touched her and I couldn't stand by anymore, so I jumped him and that's when I fell and his gun went off."

"That's when you grazed your head," Tara said.

"Yeah, but my head was killing me. I hit it when we fell to the floor. The gun went off, but I didn't feel it because of my head pain. Then we were fighting over the gun."

"Then I hid under my desk and called 911."

"After the gun went off I lost my grip on the gun and he got up and started running off, but there was no way in hell I was letting him go knowing what he might want to do to her. What he might want to finish, so still on the floor I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head. Then I went unconscious."

"That's when I arrived and heard the gunshot and you yell out Michonne."

"Thank you Daryl," Michonne said.

"I had to. Your not just my boss. You're my friend."

"Same here." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Same here Daryl," Rick said, "but I think you already knew that." Rick smiled and Daryl nodded.

"I know because I'm starting to feel the same way."

"Same here," Tara said, were all connected now thanks to you Rick." The EMT's arrived and Michonne ran to open the door.

"Over here!" They put Daryl on a stretcher and took him to the ambulance with Rick, Michonne, and Tara following behind. "We're going to be in the waiting room until we can visit you," Michonne said.

"You don't have to."

"Of course we do," Rick said.

"Your family now," Michonne said.

"You're stuck with us," Tara said. She gave him a fist bump. They followed the ambulance to Emergency. It felt like hours in the waiting room. Michonne was sleeping in his lap and she had his jacket lying on top of her and Tara was in and out of sleep until she couldn't fight it anymore and fell asleep on Rick's shoulder. He smiled and then fell asleep himself with his head resting on Tara's. Tara was being gently shaken awake. "Denise!" She stood up so fast that Rick fell over and Michonne woke up. Tara gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm fine." Denise pointed to Rick and Michonne.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She ran to Rick and helped him sit up and Michonne got up so Rick can get up too.

"Denise!" He gave her a hug and so did Michonne.

"It's so nice to see you all again, but I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"We do too," Michonne said.

"How's Daryl?" Rick asked.

"He's fine, but he does have a small concussion, so we need to keep an eye on him. There's a graze from the bullet that I will be stitching up. Nurse Peletier will be keeping an eye on his vitals. Right now he's resting, but I'll be back when he could have visitors." "Thanks."

"Sure." Rick started laughing.

"What?" Michonne asked.

"He likes Carol."

"Oh does he?"

"Yeah."

"Very interesting," Michonne said.

"He really needs someone to open him up more, Tara said. They would make a cute couple."

"He's going to ask her to dinner at Aaron and Eric's place."

"Really? Wow. I hope he doesn't get to nervous to ask her," Michonne said.

"Me too," Tara said. Daryl was asleep when Carol walked in. She sat down on the bed and held his hand. He woke up.

"No sleeping with a concussion mister," she said smiling.

"What are you doing here Carol? I mean it's good to see you again, but how did you know?" Carol stood up, smiled, and spun around slowly. "Oh ok. I get it. You're here to poke me. Just make it quick. I hate needles." Carol laughed. She sat down and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't worry. I'm just here to check your vitals. Your pulse is going a mile a minute."

"I think I know why," Daryl said.

"Yeah? Why?" He knew the real reason, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I have to ask you something."

"Go for it."

"At Rick's gathering Aaron and Eric invited me for dinner at their place and they said I could bring someone, so I was wondering …?"

"Absolutely," she said, with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would be happy to."

"I'm just waiting for them to call," Daryl said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Carol said.

"Me too."

"When I heard you were the patient I was so worried. I had to make sure that it was me and Denise that were going to take care of you so you can be as comfortable as possible while you're here. Rick, Tara, and Michonne are here too. You have a lot of people who care about you."

"Yeah. I guess. I was thinking of calling my brother, but I know he won't show up. He hates hospitals and besides he's racist and prejudiced as hell. I wouldn't want him coming here if he runs into Michonne, Rick, or Tara. He also doesn't like cops or sheriffs."

"So basically he would hate everyone that's here," she said, smiling. He scuffed.

"Yeah."

"I think he'll change for you."

"I hope so."

"Denise will be here to take care of that graze and then you could have visitors."

"Do you have to go? I mean I like Denise, but I really want you to stay."

"I could hold your hand while she works."

"Ok." Denise knocked on the open door.

"Hello Daryl."

"Hey."

"Are you ready for some stitches?"

"Hell no!" Carol and Denise laughed. "Is it ok if she stays?"

"Whatever you need Daryl."

"Thanks."

"Think of it as my thank you for catching me, saving my glasses, and tying my shoes, but I would have done it either way." She smiled at him and he smiled back. He winced and held Carol's hand tightly as Denise worked. "Almost done. That's it."

"Good job Daryl!" Carol said, smiling.

"I didn't do nothing. Denise did all the work."

"Yeah, but you sat there and took the pain," Denise said, "I've known men that are big cry babies."

"I couldn't have done it if Carol weren't here." She smiled and he gave a small smile back. "Do you want a lollipop?" Denise asked. She smiled as she took some out of her pocket for him to choose from.

"No, but I'll take a cigarette."

"Sorry. Not in the emergency room." He grunted. "I hope you still like me."

"We're cool."

"Good because I consider you a friend now."

"I do too."

"I'm going to send the others in now," Denise said.

"You're a hero Daryl."

"Yeah. So I hear."

"It's true."

"Stop." Rick, Michonne, and Tara walked in. Carol got up and gave them all hugs.

"I'm so glad you three came out of this safely. Daryl was bad enough. I didn't need to see you three here too." Denise walked back in.

"Look who I found." It was Glenn. They exchanged hugs and he gave Tara a fist bump.

"I'm so happy you are ok Michonne," he said, grabbing both of her hands.

"Thanks to Daryl. He's a hero." she said, smiling at him.

"I wish you would stop calling me that." Glenn sat down next to him.

"What are you doing scaring us like that. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you," Glenn said. "I need you at the pizza place so you could help me out more." They laughed. "You know the real reason right."

"Yeah."

"It wouldn't be the same without you and I'm not just talking about the pizza place." "Thanks man." Glenn smiled at him. The others agreed.

"I think I'm going to take you for a brain scan just to be sure and if everything looks good then you could go home later today."

"That's a relief. I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"You'll be out of here soon enough."

"Thanks Denise."

"Sure." Tara walked up to Denise. "I'll see you at home." They kissed.

"See you later Tara." They hugged Denise goodbye.

"I think I better go too or I might loose my job for spending too much time with a patient."

"Their loss." Carol got up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back." She smiled and he smiled back. They gave Carol a hug goodbye. They were looking at Daryl and smiling.

"What?"

"We know you like her," Tara said, with a smirk.

"I think she likes you too," Michonne said, still smiling.

"Nah."

"I agree," Rick said.

"And let me guess who opened his big mouth," Daryl said.

"Can someone please fill me in?" Glenn said with a smile on his face.

"Sure Glenn," Rick said.

"Yeah," Daryl said. You might as well since you already told Michonne and Tara."

"I did. After I heard that Carol would be checking your vitals I couldn't help but laugh and then they wanted to know what I was laughing about. Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You're not mad are you?" He scoffed.

"No."

"We just want you to be happy," Michonne said.

"Oh and speaking of being happy, did you ask Carol yet?" Rick asked.

"I'm sure you don't have to fill them in. Right Rick."

"No."

"Except for Glenn, but you could fill him in now," he said, with a smirk on his face. Rick cleared his throat.

"Let's not forget that it's dinner at Aaron and Eric's place, but she did say yes."

"Alright Daryl!" Tara yelled. A nurse peeked in and gave them a look. "Sorry," Tara said. "Fist bumps all around." Rick, Michonne, Rick Glenn, and Tara exchanged fist bumps.

"You guys look ridiculous."

"We're just happy for you," Rick said.

"You deserve to be happy," Michonne said.

"If you say so."

"We do say so," Tara said.

"For sure man," Glenn said.

"It's just hard to believe that people care if I'm happy or not."

"Well believe it," Rick said. Daryl sat up.

"My suit!" Michonne walked up to him and gently pushed him back down with one hand to the chest.

"It's ok Daryl," Michonne said, "it's still at the museum, but I'll be sure to keep it safe for you."

"Thanks." They all carefully gave him a hug and said goodbye. Philip was climbing up the steps of the court house holding two hot dogs with all the fixings, two large sodas, and two large fries with a couple sides of ketchup. He wanted to surprise Andrea with lunch. Andrea was hurrying down the steps because she only had a half an hour break before she had to go back in, so she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. He was trying to be careful and was paying more attention to not dropping the food. They bumped into each other hard and Philip and Andrea fell to the ground holding onto each other, with Philip pulling Andrea on top of him. He threw the food up in the air when they collided and they were showered with soda, hot dogs, hot dog buns, and large fries. Not to mention the fixings and the ketchup. They both started laughing.

"I'm so sorry," Philip said, still laughing.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention. Now I've ruined your surprise. I'll pay you back."

"No. Not at all, but I know another way you could pay me back."

"How?"

"Like this." He slowly moved in for a kiss. When they pulled apart a glob of ketchup fell from Andrea's hair and onto Philip's face. They started laughing again.

"Hey. I just realized something," Philip said.

"What?"

"I forgot the napkins." They laughed. "I just realized something else."

"What?"

"We've fallen, there's food all over the steps and us, and no one's even stopping."

"Nope. Everyone's in their own little world."

"Yeah. Until someone with food bumps into them."

"Not just someone. The sweetest man I have ever met. Thanks for lunch."

"Maybe next time we'll get some in our mouths," Philip said. She laughed. "Now were in our own little world too," Phillip said.

"Yes we are." They kissed again. Carol was almost done with her day when she saw a familiar name on the check in chart. She smiled.

"Beth Greene?"

"Carol!" She got up and strolled Mellie over. She bent down and smiled.

"Hello Mellie!" She smiled back. "Hi Beth."

"Hello again Carol. It's so nice to see you again."

"You too Beth." They hugged.

"I asked for you specifically. Remembering that you agreed to be Mellie's nurse, so were here for her yearly checkup." They walked down the hall and into the exam room.

"It's my pleasure to treat little Miss Mellie." Beth took Mellie out of the stroller and she started crying.

"No mommy!"

"It's ok sweetie. Nurse Carol is really nice."

"This is going to be done before you know it and then you will get a lollipop." Carol sat her down to be examined.

"Lollipop?"

"That's right."

"Yea!" She clapped.

"Do you want to hear my heart?" She nodded her head. "These go in your ears and they are called ear tips. They will help you hear my heart. This circle is called a chest piece. It goes against the heart." She had a surprised look on her face.

"Carol heart?"

"Yeah. Now I'm going to listen to your heart."

"Is here?"

"Yes it is. Do you want hear it?"

"Yeah! Carol put them in Mellie's ears. It's mine!"

"Yes and it sounds great!" She smiled and clapped her hands again. "If you liked that then you'll love this. This is like a tiny hammer." She tapped her knee and her leg shot out. She started laughing.

"That funny!"

"I knew you would like that. Now let's check your ears."

"See light!"

"This will help me see in there." She put it in her ear and she started laughing.

"Tickles!" They laughed too.

"It does tickle." They finished up and there was only one more thing to do.

"Ok. Close your eyes."

"Surprise?"

"Yes. Surprise honey," Beth said. Mellie put her hands over her eyes. Carol took out three different colored lollipops from her pocket and smiled at Beth and she smiled back. She hid them behind her.

"Open up." She held up the lollipops.

"Lollis!"

"You did so good honey," Beth said, picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Which one would you like?" Carol asked. "We have lemon, cherry, or lime."

"Cherry!"

"Good choice. I love Cherry too."

"Thanks!"

"You're so welcome. She's a sweet girl."

"Thanks." Carl and Enid were happy to get some alone time together. Well. Sort of. Enid was going to be baby sitting Beth's daughter Mellie. Beth had asked her after Carl had said that Enid was so good with Judith when they were at Rick's gathering. Speaking of Judith, she was also baby sitting Judith for Shane and Lori so they can have some alone time with their new relationship. They were sitting on the couch at Enid's house to watch a movie and Enid ordered a pizza since they got a years worth of free pizza from Glenn when they were at Rick's gathering.

"I think her and Judith are going to be best friends."

"Me too," Carl said. They started to make out when Judith ran in.

"Where's Mellie?"

"She should be here soon. Why don't you go play while you wait," Enid said.

"Ok," she said disappointed and walked off. They looked at each other and knew what they needed to do. They were disappointed too, but for a different reason. They weren't going to be alone for the rest of the night.

"Come back Judith!" They both yelled.

"Yeah?"

"You can stay and wait with us," Enid said.

"Yea!" Enid picked her up and sat her on her lap. They tried to kiss behind Judith's back, but the doorbell rang.

"Oh come on!" Carl said.

"Mellie!" She ran to the door. "Open it! Open it!"

"I'm opening it. I'm opening it," Enid said.

"Mellie!" Judith gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you Mellie. I'm Enid and I'm going to take care of you today."

"Play?"

"Yes were going to play." She clapped her hands and Beth and Enid laughed.

"Come on Mellie! Come look at my toys!" Judith grabbed her hand and then Mellie looked at her mom.

"Go ahead honey. Have fun." She smiled and Judith led Mellie to her pile of toys she brought over and they played on the floor. Beth hugged Enid. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"I'm so happy to. I love kids."

"I know. I remember. Carl said you're so good with Judith." Beth waved to Carl. "Hello Carl. How are you?" Carl got up and hugged her.

"Great."

"So what time do you think you'll be back?" Enid asked.

"Right before bedtime, so sometime around seven."

"Ok."

"If Mellie falls asleep before that it's ok. Just let her sleep."

"Oh!" Enid ran to get a key that was in a candy dish. "Here's a key so you can come in quietly just in case Mellie and Judith are asleep."

"Can I meet Judith?"

"Sure." She walked up to Judith and Mellie and knelt down.

"Are you going to play with us?" Judith asked.

"I wish I can, but I have to go. I just wanted to meet you. I'm Beth."

"Judith."

"Nice to meet you Judith. Can I give you a hug?" She smiled and nodded. They hugged. "You give great hugs." Mellie stood up and gave her mom a hug. She laughed. "You give great hugs too Mellie. I have to go now honey. Have fun with Judith and be good for Enid." She nodded and gave Beth another hug and Beth gave her a kiss on the head. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Who wants to go outside and play?"

"Me! Me!" They both said at once.

"Ok." They ran outside.

"Be careful!" They both yelled and they laughed. They sat on the steps and watched them play. Then Enid could see Carl moving in for a kiss. Enid looked at him and he was still moving in. She grabbed his hat and started hitting him in the arm with it.

"Ow!"

"Not in front of the kids!" Judith and Mellie started laughing.

"You think that's funny." He ran toward them and they started running away, but he picked them up and they squealed and then started laughing as he held them like sacks of potatoes and spun them around. Enid started laughing. She loved seeing him with Judith and he was just as good with Mellie too. She knew he would be a great father one day.

Glenn came at the wrong time and thought he could make it past Carl to Enid, but Carl stopped and was really dizzy, so he toppled over and right into Glenn, and they all cried out as they fell backwards, Carl pulling the kids in front of him so they wouldn't get hurt. They fell onto the ground along with the pizza.

"Ow!" The guys said. The girls were laughing.

"Are you ok?" Enid asked. Carl and Glenn started laughing too.

"That was fun!" Judith said.

"Again!" Mellie said.

"No way!" Carl said, as he was laughing.

"Glenn!" Mellie got off of Carl and jumped onto Glenn.

"Ow!" He held her tight. "Your mine now." She laughed. Enid helped Mellie and Judith up then Glenn and Carl got up.

"She loves you," Enid said. "How did you meet Mellie?"

"Me and Maggie have been inseparable since the gathering. I said that I had a long drive home and Maggie told me that she was home from collage and her dad probably would let me stay over night because she was going to be leaving again soon and he did. When I got there Mellie was spending the night too. We hit it off right away."

"You're sort of like a big kid, so maybe that's why," Carl said.

"Hey Carl."

"Hey Glenn." They hugged.

"Pizza broken," Mellie said. Glenn knelt down.

"Don't worry. I'll come back with a whole one." She hugged him. "How are you Judith?" "Good. Unlike the pizza." Glenn, Carl, and Enid laughed.

"Thank you Glenn," Carl and Enid said.

"How are you two love birds doing?"

"Were great," Carl said, smiling at Enid.

"Yes we are," Enid said, smiling back and putting his hat back on him.

"I should be back in about thirty minutes."

"Ok."

"I'll get rid of this broken one for you."

"Thanks Glenn," Enid said. "Ok kids. Let's go in and wait for the pizza. Do you want to watch a movie while we wait?"

"Yeah!" Judith said.

"Movie!" Mellie said. Enid noticed that Carl was wincing.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I hurt my elbow."

"Carl boo boo?" Mellie asked.

"Are you ok?" Judith asked.

"I think I hurt my elbow, but Enid's going to make it all better," Carl said smiling at her.

"I am?"

"Ha ha." Enid laughed.

"Yes I am. I'm going to get the movie going and then I'm going to fix Carl's boo boo."

"Ok," Judith said. They went into the bathroom and Carl sat on the toilet seat.

"There's a first aid kit under the sink. Here it is."

"Ok. Let's see it." He took off his flannel. "Ouch. That looks like it really hurts."

"Yeah. It does, but I have my beautiful nurse here." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Ok. Were going to clean this. It's going to burn." She put it on a cotton ball and then started to pat his elbow with it. He made a hissing sound.

"Oh yeah. That burns alright." She blew on it.

"Better?"

"Much better." She put the band aid on it.

"What? No lollipop."

"No, but I've got something better." She helped him up and then gave him a kiss.

"That is better." Enid laughed and they continued kissing.

"You're missing the movie!" Judith yelled.

"We'll be there!" Enid yelled. "We better go."

"We can't catch a break," Carl said. They leaned in for one more kiss.

"Let's go."

"Alright," Carl said, sounding disappointed. They went downstairs and Carl sat on the couch and patted his lap, looking up at Enid and smiling. She smiled back and rolled her eyes. She sat down next to him and then Mellie sat on her lap and Judith sat on Carl's.

They were just settling down when the doorbell rang. Judith ran to the door and Mellie followed.

"Wait for us," Enid said. She answered the door.

"Pizza!" Judith yelled.

"Pizza!" Glenn yelled back. Glenn knelt down and opened the box.

"It fixed!" Mellie started jumping up and down and clapping.

"Thanks Glenn."

"Anytime." He smiled and waved goodbye to everybody. After they were done eating they sat on the couch and continued watching the movie and Judith and Mellie took their places on Carl and Enid's laps again. Fifteen minutes later they were all asleep. Enid and Carl were holding hands and Enid was resting her head on his shoulder while they still had an arm around the girls. Beth opened the door slowly and peeked in. She could see them on the couch. She slowly closed the door. She walked over to the couch and gently shook Enid awake.

"Hi. I'm going to take her now," Beth whispered.

"Thanks." Enid got up and walked her to the door.

"No. Thank you. Thank Carl too when he wakes up."

"I will. Goodnight Mellie." She kissed her on the head.

"Goodnight Enid," Beth said. She walked back to the couch and noticed that Carl's hat had fallen off. She picked it up, put it on, and knelt down in front of him. His head was tilted to the side and some strands of hair were in front of his face. She liked the way his hair was growing out. It would always be falling over his face and he would have to sweep it back with his hand. She reached out and swept his hair to the side. He woke up.

"Hello sleepy head."

"Hello cowgirl. I didn't even hear Beth come in."

"She woke me up and then took Mellie. I'm going to take Judith now and put her in the guest bedroom." She came back and plopped down next to Carl. "I'm so tiered," Enid said.

"I know. I am too, but it was worth it. I want kids someday," Carl said.

"You do?"

"Absolutely. I want to have days like this everyday."

"Me too. Alone at last," Enid said.

"Alone at last." She put the hat back on his head and they made out and fell asleep on the couch. Abraham was picking up Sasha so he could take her to his house to meet his son. Little did he know though that Sasha had a surprise for him. He opened the door.

"What in the holy shit!" There was a banner that read welcome home Becca! And balloons all over the house. "Becca's in collage. She's not due home for another month." He walked into the house. Aj Came out and gave him a hug. Sasha grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. Becca was standing in the doorway. She started running toward him and he was walking toward her just for her to run right past him and give Sasha a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Becca said.

"You too!" They hugged again.

"Will someone please spill the pintos on what's going on here!" Sasha and Becca laughed.

"Ok. I'll explain everything before your head explodes," Sasha said, laughing and then gave him a kiss. "After Rick's gathering when we were getting to know each other better on your couch you told me about your daughter and how much you missed her, but she wasn't going to come home for a long time I knew I had to do something, so I called the collage and they were hesitant at first, but I told them who her father was knowing basically that you were a hero to everyone who knew you and heard about you and agreed to let her go early as long as she stays a couple days to finish the classes she was in the middle of. I asked if I could talk to her, so she wouldn't be surprised when I pick her up and I could tell her my plan."

"They called me to the office and I thought it might be something bad about my dad or brother. They told me it was Sasha on the phone and that worried me even more. I knew who you were though. He talked to me briefly because I was going to be late for class, so all I knew was that you met someone special and how you thought she was the one."

Sasha smiled at him and then went up to him to give him a kiss and then went back to Becca. "Little did I know how special she was." She smiled at Sasha and she smiled back and put an arm around her. "She asked me for my phone number so she could talk to me longer and that it was very important, so I gave it to her and later when I was in my dorm she called me about her plan. She wanted to surprise you and have me come home early."

"I told Becca that I wanted to decorate the place while you and Aj were gone and she told me about the key that was under the mat. I told Becca that when we get to the house to find a good place to hide outside and then come in when the time seems right."

"As soon as you said what in the holy shit I knew it was the right time."

"We talked for hours at a time when she went back to her dorm until the night before she had to leave. I couldn't wait to meet you," Sasha said.

"Me either. Were like best friends now," Becca said.

"You have to be shitting me."

"We shit you not," Sasha said.

"What part do you have in this Aj?"

"After Sasha called Becca Becca called me and told me everything. I agreed to stay quiet and not come out until you came home with Sasha, but not to say anything because it should come from her and Sasha."

"You sneaky shits. Well. Where the hell is my hug!" Becca gave him a hug. "Welcome home honey."

"I missed you dad."

"I missed you too. Thank you Sasha."

"You deserve it. You're a good man Abraham Ford." He gave her a kiss. "There's one more thing," Sasha said. She went to the kitchen and came back with a cake that said welcome home Becca! that had candles. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made it a chocolate cake with whipped cream and butter cream roses."

"I love it! I guess we really are connected," Becca said. "Thank you Sasha." They hugged.

"Blow out the candles before I have to put out a fire on my day off." They laughed. She made a wish then blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

"I want to say what I wished for."

"Go for it," Abraham said.

"I wished that Sasha would be officially part of our family someday." Sasha was tearing up and she hugged Becca. All three of them were looking at Abraham.

"Staring at me isn't going to make it happen any faster."

"I'll take a group hug for now," Becca said. They all hugged. They ate cake, laughed, and talked for hours before it was time for AJ and Becca to go to bed. "Goodnight Sasha and thank you," Becca said.

"You're welcome." They hugged.

"Call me tomorrow Sasha."

"I will."

"Good night dad."

"Good night honey." They hugged.

"Good night Sasha," Aj said. They fist bumped.

"Good night Aj."

"Thanks again Sasha," Abraham said, "I was missing my baby girl."

"Like I said, you deserve it." She gave him a kiss. "Good night Abraham." She gave him another kiss and started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast darling." He pulled her back in for a more passionate kiss.

"If you're not careful I might want to spend the night."

"And I might want you to." They kissed. "But I think there's something you might like a lot better," he said still holding her. He held up a keychain that had a key and a key cover that was a fireman hat. She started laughing and crying at the same time. "Are you happy or sad?" She laughed.

"I am very happy."

"I don't want to spend another night without you in my bed. I love you Sasha."

"I love you too Abraham and yes I will move in with you." He picked her up bridal style and she yelled out and laughed. He led her to the bedroom as they kissed. They made love. Morning came and Abraham opened his eyes and Sasha was awake too. They were both on their sides facing each other.

"What a beautiful sight."

"You're not to bad yourself," Sasha said. They kissed. "Last night was amazing," Sasha said.

"Damn right." They started making out and then Sasha broke the kiss, laid back, and started laughing. "We can't."

"Why the hell not. I'm a big man, I have a lot of energy to burn, and I know just how to do it."

"I won't argue with that, but I need to go to work."

"You're killing me darling."

"I don't want to. If I had a choice I would stay here in bed with you all day."

"It's ok though because your going to be coming back home to me and then I could show you how much I love you over and over again."

"I'm looking forward to it." They kissed one more time.

"Hurry back."

"I will." It was lunch time in the break room and usually lunch time is slow and they can relax, but there was a last minute emergency and Sasha stayed behind to accept the pizza that she already ordered. She was looking forward to seeing Glenn. She couldn't stop thinking about Abraham and she couldn't wait to get home. She was sitting at the table in the break room staring into space, thinking about Abraham when she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She shook her head to come back to reality.

"Glenn!" There was a stack of pizzas on the table. She got up and gave him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Busy. I really thought hiring Daryl would be a big help to me, but apparently giving away free pizza is giving us a lot more business."

"How's Daryl doing after he got shot? I heard it on the news, but I didn't get to visit him it's been so busy," Sasha said.

"He's ok. I talked to him on the phone the day after I visited him. Tara, Rick, and Michonne were there too and Denise was his doctor and Carol was his nurse." Sasha started laughing.

"He likes her. Doesn't he?"

"How did you know? "

"I saw it at Rick's gathering. The way Rick's dream has been going I figured it would come out sooner or later. Daryl's a hero."

"Yeah I know. I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"If it were Maggie I think you would." He smiled at her. "I can't imagine what Michonne must have gone through. I hope she's ok," Sasha said.

"She'll be fine. She has Rick. He'll get her through this."

"How was Daryl doing on his job before he got shot?"

"He had a couple of bad experiences, but it got better when he ran into a couple of familiar faces."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Philip and Abraham." Glenn couldn't help but notice her smile and blush at hearing his name. "You were thinking about Abraham. Weren't you?" That's why you were staring into space. You've got it bad."

"Yes I do."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. He asked me to move in. He made a key for me to his house that had a key cover on it that was a fireman's hat."

"Who knew that Abraham was romantic."

"I know right."

"Congrats."

"Thanks. How are you and Maggie?"

"I don't want to say anything or it might jinx it."

"I have a feeling I know what it is," she said, smiling and pointing to her finger. He just winked at her.

"Wish me luck."

"You're not going to need it. She's crazy for you."

"Thanks. And I hope to hear the same from you sometime soon."

"Me too." They laughed and gave each other fist bumps. Sasha unlocked the door with a smile and walked in.

"Honey I'm home!" Abraham walked out and she started laughing. He was wearing an apron that said kiss the chef! She walked over to him. "My pleasure." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Holy hell! That was amazing."

"What kind of trouble are you cooking up in the kitchen?"

"I wanted to announce you moving in with some dinner."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Do you want to help me cook up some trouble?"

"Let's do it!"

"Don't get me tempted." She laughed, grabbed his hand, and led him to the kitchen. They put the food out on the table and then they made out on the couch until they heard Aj unlocking the door. Becca Just arrived too. She's being dropped off by her friend after they went to the movies.

"Aj!" Becca said.

"Hey!" Aj said. He opened the door and Sasha and Abraham were there. They exchanged hugs.

"I'm happy to see you Sasha, but why are you here?" Becca asked.

"I know your wish was for Sasha to become part of the family officially …" Abraham was interrupted by a high pitched scream. "You didn't let me finish."

"Oh sorry. So you're not engaged," she said, not looking too happy anymore.

"Let me finish for him," Sasha said. "No, but I'm doing the second best thing." She held up her key. "I'm moving in!" Becca screamed again and ran to Sasha to give her a hug.

"I know I'm not staying, but I'm so happy for you and my dad. And whenever I come home I know you'll be here!"

"Don't forget that we could always talk on the phone." Becca hugged her dad.

"I can't wait to see what the future holds for the both of you," Becca said.

"And I can't wait to see what the future holds for you Becca." He hugged her. Aj hugged Sasha and his dad.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," Sasha said.

"She's a keeper dad."

"Damn right she is." He gave her a kiss and she smiled.

"That smells great!" Becca said.

"Is that fried chicken with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob?" Aj asked. Sasha looked at him with a shocked expression. Abraham and Becca were laughing because they know his talent of being able to tell what dinner was, including sides, without seeing it and because of Sasha's reaction.

"How do you do that?"

"I don't know."

"It makes it hard to surprise him with his favorite dinner."

"Abraham wanted to make something special for the announcemt."

"Everyone please sit down." They finished eating and then went out for some frozen yogurt. Rick and Carl were anxious and sitting on the couch with Judith, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Michonne and Andre were coming over to his place so they could meet Andre and Michonne and Andre can meet Judith. Rick had called Hershel to ask about coming over because Hershel asked him to bring his family next time and so after everyone meets he's going to take them to Hershel's place. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Rick and Carl said at the same time.

"We'll get it," Carl said. They walked to the door and Rick opened it.

"Hi," they said at the same time and laughed. Rick hugged and kissed Michonne and Carl hugged Michonne. Rick knelt down.

"And you must be Andre."

"That's me!" He said and they laughed.

"It's so very nice to meet you." He put out his fist and Andre gave him a high five. "Alright. That well do too," he laughed. Carl knelt down too.

"I'm Carl."

"I like your hat!"

"Oh yeah. What do you say I let you wear it for a while."

"Cool"! He gave him a high five. Michonne knelt down.

"Rick has told me so much about you. You are so pretty."

"Thank you." Judith gave her a hug and started playing with her dreadlocks. "I like your hair."

"I like her hair too," Rick said. Michonne smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love your curls Judith," Michonne said.

"Thanks." She gave her another hug.

"This is my son Andre. Andre this is Judith." Andre hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Judith wiped her cheek and they laughed. "Were going to see the horses Judith," Michonne said.

"Yea horses!" Andre put the hat on Judith.

"Now you're a cowgirl." Rick, Michonne, and Carl, smiled at the sight and then at each other. Michonne and Rick held hands. They arrived at Hershel's and Rick knocked on the door. Hershel answered the door.

"Rick. Come in." He gave Rick a hug. "It's so good to see you again Rick."

"You too."

"I'm so happy you brought your family." He gave Carl and Michonne a hug. "I'm glad you could make it. Welcome to my home."

"Thank you," they said.

"You have a beautiful home," Michonne said.

"Thank you. I called Beth. She and Mellie are coming later, but Jimmy isn't going to make it because he's sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I would have liked them to meet Jimmy," Rick said.

"There's always next time." Hershel smiled and put a hand on Rick's shoulder. He smiled too and did the same. "Maggie's been home from collage for a while now but, she'll be by later. She has to pick something up first. And Glenn well come over later."

"Where's your wife?" Rick asked.

"She came down with something too. She insisted on me not canceling, so here we are." "It's too bad she had to leave home," Michonne said.

"She has Sean to take care of her. He's sick too, so she doesn't have to worry about him getting sick which is why she didn't want to be here. She didn't want to get everyone sick. And these little ones must be Andre and Judith." They looked shocked. Andre looked at Judith and whispered, "it's Santa Clause. He knows our names." He whispered, but they all heard and started laughing.

"Santa?"

"No. I'm not Santa, honey, but I do know him and I could tell him what you want."

"I want a remote control truck vroom vroom!" Andre said. They laughed.

"And what do you want Judith?"

"A doll."

"I'll let him know." Judith ran up to Carl.

"What do you want for Christmas Carl?" Carl laughed. "I'm too old for …" Rick nudged him with his elbow. "I want a convertible."

"Do you think Santa can afford that?" Rick said looking at Carl and Carl smirked at him. Rick rolled his eyes. "Smartass," he whispered. Michonne tried to hold her laughter in. Rick got closer to her. "You're a very naughty girl and Santa needs to punish you", he whispered. She got closer to him and whispered too.

"I'm counting on it." They kissed. There was a knock on the door.

"That must be part of my surprise for you," Hershel said. Hershel opened the door. It was Maggie.

"I've got ice cream!" She said with a smile on her face and holding up the bag.

"Ice cream!" Judith and Andre shouted. Maggie hugged Rick Michonne and Carl. Maggie knelt down.

"I know who you two are."

"Are you Santa's helper?" Judith asked. Maggie laughed.

"No."

"Do you know him too?" Andre asked.

"Yes I do."

"You're so lucky," Judith said.

"Yes I am." She smiled at Hershel and he smiled at her. "Can I get a hug?" They both hugged her at the same time. "I'm so happy you three could make it. There seems to be something going around."

"Yeah. We heard," Michonne said.

"Were lucky the kids haven't gotten sick, considering there surrounded by germs with school, play dates, and trips to the park," Rick said.

"I used to get sick all the time, but it probably didn't help that I was a typical boy," Carl said. They laughed. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Maggie said. It was Beth and Mellie. "It's about time." She grabbed Mellie from Beth. "How's my beautiful niece?"

"Good."

"Good." She put her down. Rick knelt down.

"You look like your mommy."

"Mommy pretty."

"And you are too." He gave her a hug. Michonne knelt down.

"Hi. I'm Michonne."

"Mellie."

"What a cute name. Perfect for a cute girl like you." She tickled her and she laughed. Carl knelt down.

"I'm so happy to see you again." She gave him a hug.

"Where hat?"

"My sister Judith has it." She ran to Judith.

"Mellie!" Judith gave her a hug.

"Carl hat!"

"You want to try it on?" She nodded her head. She put it on and it fell over her eyes. She took it off and gave it back to Judith. She put it on.

"This is Andre," Judith said. Andre waved and Mellie waved back. Mellie ran to Hershel and Hershel picked her up.

"Grandpa!"

"How's my little Mellie?"

"Big girl." They laughed.

"He knows Santa Mellie," Judith said.

"It's true," Andre said. Maggie and Beth laughed.

"Remember when we thought dad was Santa?" Maggie asked.

"I do."

"How's Jimmy doing?" Maggie asked.

"He's starting to get better. He's just happy we haven't gotten sick. Hello again," Beth said, and hugged Rick, Michonne, and Carl. "Judith looks so cute with your hat on."

"She does doesn't she. It's a little big, but she'll grow into it," Carl said.

"Melli reminds me of Judith when she was that age," Rick said. They looked at him confused because he was in the coma when Judith was two. "The dream," Rick said.

"Oh yeah. I'm still getting used to remembering that the dream was like a second life to him. That there was another me he knew," Michonne said.

"I know. It all sounds so surreal," Beth said.

"I know. I still can't believe it happened myself sometimes," he laughed.

"I think it's cool, I just wish I was in the dream with you," Carl said.

"I could barely handle one of you. I didn't need two of you to worry about in my dream." They laughed. The door bell rang. Maggie ran to answer it.

"Glenn!" She kissed him.

"I'm glad you're here. We were about to have ice cream soup."

"Oh. So that's why you're happy I'm here."

"Shut up!" She said laughing.

"I had to make a last minute delivery."

"Glenn!" Mellie yelled and Glenn knelt down and gave her a hug. "No pizza?"

"No". She pouted. "I think grandpa has a surprise though."

"Surprise!" Beth gave Glenn a hug.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"He's sick."

"That's too bad. I really wanted him here for this."

"For what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh tell me please!"

"Sorry I can't. This one would be hard to keep."

"Awe!"

"Don't worry. You'll know soon enough." Glenn went up to Judith and gave her a hug.

"That pizza was so good! Thank you!"

"You bet."

"I'm hoping to deliver to you next time too."

"We get free pizza!"

"Yeah I know."

"Meet the pizza man Andre! He's really nice. He has free pizza!"

"Free!" Andre yelled.

"Hey Michonne."

"Hey Glenn." They hugged.

"It looks like I'm giving you and Andre a years worth of free pizza too."

"Yeah. I guess so," she laughed.

"Can we get free pizza mommy!"

"Me and the pizza man are good friends and so do you know what's better then free pizza?"

"What?"

"Free pizza for a year." Michonne said.

"Whoa! That's a lot of pizza!" Glenn and Michonne laughed. "Thank you mommy!"

"Don't thank me. Thank the pizza man."

"Thanks pizza man!" He gave him a hug.

"Your welcome little dude." He ran back to Mellie and Judith.

"I get free pizza too!"

"Yea!" Judith yelled.

"Yea!" Mellie yelled.

"Hi Rick."

"Hi Glenn." They hugged.

"Hey Carl."

"Hey." They gave each other fist bumps.

"How's Michonne Rick?"

"She's good? She had a nightmare the first night at home, but none since."

"Good." Hershel gave Glenn a hug.

"How are you son?"

"Nervous."

"Why?" Glenn pulled him aside. "You know you don't have to be nervous. Your part of this family too."

"I know and that's why I'm hoping you'll say yes to my question."

"What is it?" He took a deep breath.

"I want to ask for your daughters …"

"You have my blessing."

"How did you know? I didn't even finish. Am I that obvious?"

"Yes. Obviously in love with her and I would love for you to officially be a part of this family."

"Thank you." They hugged.

"Thank you for making my daughter happy. I know this only happened in Rick's dream, but I wanted to make it a reality." He watched him as he pulled out his pocket watch. "I will put it simply in real life and just say welcome to the family and something that was understated in the dream. You are more then good enough for my daughter. You are perfect for her." They hugged again. "Everyone sit down please!" Hershel shouted. "Now who can tell me what goes good with ice cream."

"Cake!" Judith yelled.

"No."

"Cookies!" Andre yelled.

"No."

"More I cream!" Mellie yelled and they laughed.

"No."

"Apple pie!" Maggie yelled as she opened the oven door and pulled out the apple pie that has been on the warm setting.

"I love apple pie!" Judith yelled.

"Apples my favorite!" Andre yelled.

"Pie!" Mellie yelled. They all ate pie and ice cream and Andre, Judith, and Mellie got most of it in their mouths. Beth wiped Mellie's face and mouth with a wet paper towel. Michonne did the same for Andre and Rick did for Judith.

"That was really good. Thank you Hershel," Michonne said. Rick and Carl said thank you too.

"Thank Maggie. She baked the pie." They said thank you to Maggie.

"I was happy too. I wanted to do something special and then my dad came up with the idea of the pie and then I came up with the ice cream."

"I have a special surprise for someone too," Glenn said. Hershel and Beth were smiling. Glenn stood up from where he was sitting and held out his hand for Maggie. She grabbed his hand. "Will everyone follow me to the living room please."

"Is everything ok Glenn?" Maggie whispered to him.

"Everything's great." He stood in the middle of the living room with Maggie and everyone surrounding them. He grabbed her other hand. "Maggie Greene I love you." She started to cry.

"I love you too." They kissed.

"I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I couldn't even speak."

"I remember. I thought it was so cute."

"I remember too," Rick said. "Not the cute part. The not being able to speak part."

Everyone laughed.

"I remember also" Beth said. "I told Maggie you were cute in a love sick puppy sort of way." They laughed and Glenn blushed. "She denied it at first. And then agreed with me."

"I knew that I never wanted to be without you again and then you surprised me by calling me your boyfriend. I knew I wanted to marry you only one day after I met you, but there never seemed to be the perfect time." He got down on one knee, still holding one of her hands. "This is the perfect time surrounded by family." He took the ring box out of his pocket. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Maggie Greene. Will you marry me?"

"Say yes!" Beth cried out. It went quiet. "Sorry. You may continue." Everyone laughed. "Absolutely yes!" She said, laughing and crying. They kissed and everyone clapped and cheered. Beth ran to Maggie and hugged her, almost knocking her over.

"I'm so happy for you." She hugged Glenn. "I'm hoping I'll be an aunty soon," she said smiling.

"When were ready you'll be the first to know." They hugged again. Hershel came up to them and hugged Maggie. He was getting a little emotional. "Don't cry daddy. You're going to make me cry." She wiped away his tears.

"I feel like I'm loosing my little girl way too fast."

"I'll always be your little girl and besides you know that saying."

"Yes I do," Hershel said, walking up to Glenn and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You loose a daughter and gain a son." Hershel hugged Glenn.

"Thanks."

"Well it's true." Rick, Carl, and Michonne came up to them.

"It couldn't have happened to a better couple," Rick said.

"Thank you." Maggie and Glenn hugged Rick.

"I agree," Michonne said and hugged them.

"Congrats," Carl said. He hugged Maggie and gave Glenn a fist bump. Mellie ran up to Glenn.

"Uncle Glenn!" He picked her up.

"Not yet, but soon." Andre and Judith hugged Maggie and Glenn.

"Can I be a flower girl?"

"Of course you can," Maggie said, picking her up.

"I want to be a ring bear," Andre said. Everyone laughed. Glenn picked him up.

"You mean a ring barer. You will carry the rings for us."

"Cool!"

"Do you want to be a flower girl Mellie?" Maggie asked and she picked up Mellie.

"Pretty flower," Mellie said.

"You and Judith are going to be beautiful flower girls. Now who wants to ride some horses."

"Me!" Judith and Andre yelled. Mellie ran to Beth.

"Horsie horsie!"

"You want to ride with mommy?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok." They headed out to where the horses were. Maggie and Glenn were riding on separate horses, but were still holding hands. Andre rode with Michonne and Judith rode with Carl. Rick and Michonne held hands too. Beth and Mellie rode together. Hershel rode on his own, leading the way down the trail for the others.

"Go faster horsie!" Judith yelled.

"Let's just keep it slow," Carl said.

"Are you scared Carl?"

"A little."

"Don't worry. Horsies are fun."

"Ok," Carl said.

"I have your hat. I'm a cowgirl!"

"Yes you are."

"Go horsie!" Rick and Michonne laughed.

"What wedding date are you thinking of?" Maggie asked.

"How about my birthday?" Maggie laughed.

"I see where you're going with this."

"What?" He asked putting on his best innocent face.

"On that day you're getting married, receiving wedding presents, receiving birthday gifts, and then when we have our anniversary you're going to get a present for that too."

"We won't be getting wedding presents anymore," he said smiling at Maggie. She brought her horse closer to his so she could hit him in the arm. "Ow!" She looked at him with a serious look and he started laughing. "I'm sorry. You're just so cute when you're mad." She looked at him and then started laughing too.

"I love you," Maggie said.

"I love you too." She moved her horse closer to his again and they kissed. Rick and Michonne looked over at them.

"Your right Rick. It couldn't have happened to a better couple."

"I think I was wrong though."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Absolutely not and I think you would agree with me."

"Who are they?"

"The girlfriend has beautiful eyes, a beautiful smile, and beautiful dreadlocks." She looked at him and smiled.

"Then I guess that means that the boyfriend is tall and handsome, has beautiful curly hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a beautiful smile." He smiled at her.

"What do you say we pull a Maggie and Glenn?" Rick asked.

"I'd say I can't wait." Michonne brought her horse closer to his. He leaned in for a kiss and she hit him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What? I pulled a Maggie and Glenn," she said, smiling at him.

"Ha ha."

"Come here." They kissed. Mellie wasn't very happy. She started crying.

"Mommy off!"

"Ok honey." Hershel stopped and Beth handed her to Hershel.

"Grandpa!"

"It's ok sweet heart. You'll get used to them." Beth got off the horse. They sat down on the porch and watched the others. After a while it started to get dark. "We should go in now," Hershel said. Glenn got off his horse and then helped Maggie off hers. Glenn took Judith from Carl and the hat fell off. Glenn picked it up and put it back on her head.

"There you go."

"Thanks." Rick got off his horse and then took Andre and put him on the ground. He turned around just in time to see Michonne's foot get caught in the stirrup and she fell backwards and Rick ran forward and caught her in his arms. She gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Mr. Grimes."

"Anytime Michonne." They kissed again and she ran her fingers through his curls and he ran his through her dread locks. "Let's go to our place so I can have my way with you," Rick said.

"I'd love that, so let's go home so I could let you have your way with me."

Everyone said their thank yous and goodbyes to everybody and one last congratulation to Maggie and Glenn. The kids said goodbye to the horses. Carol had forgotten that she had a day off and drove to work just to be sent home. She took a nap, ate lunch, and then laid down on the couch to read a book. When Sophia walked in Carol was asleep on the couch with the book she was reading open and facing down on her chest. One hand was resting on it and the other hand was hanging down off the couch and her head tilted to the side. She was surprised to see her mom home. She knelt down and held her hand. She woke up and they hugged.

"I forgot I had a day off and they sent me home." Sophia sat down next to her on the couch and laid her head on her mom's shoulder and Carol rested her head on Sophia's head.

"I'm so happy your home."

"Me too."

"Can we order some pizza?"

"Why not? It's free after all. Thanks to Glenn," Carol said.

"I hope it's him," Sophia said.

"Me too." A half an hour later the door bell rings and Sophia looked through the peephole. "It's him!" She opened the door and jumped on him to give him a hug and he almost dropped the pizza.

"Whoa! I know I have free pizza, but you don't have to knock me over." They laughed.

"I didn't hug you because you have free pizza. I hugged you because I was happy it's you."

"Thank you. Seeing familiar faces on the job makes things a lot easier." Carol took the pizza from him and put it on the table.

"It's so nice to see you again Glenn." They hugged.

"You too."

"Tomorrow is the last day of school and we're going to have a pizza party. Can you deliver to my classroom?"

"Yes. Your teacher Mr. Negan asked me if I can at Rick's gathering."

"Cool!"

"Congrats on graduating."

"Thanks!"

"Your mom must be so proud."

"I'm very very proud," she said, putting her arm around her.

"See you then?" Sophia said.

"See you then."

"Wait!" Carol ran after him and he turned around. "Just because the pizzas free doesn't mean you shouldn't get a tip." She gave him fifty dollars.

"This is more then a tip."

"Well your more then a pizza man," she said, with a smile.

"Thanks." He hugged her and they said bye.

The next day Sophia ran into the classroom, excited for the last day of school and being able to spend more time with Duane over the summer. She was the first one there. Not even Mr. Negan was there yet. She sat at her desk until she saw Carl and Enid walk in hand in hand laughing about something. She jumped from her desk, ran to the other side of Carl and grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you so excited!"

"I like Mr. Negan, but I love summer," Carl said.

"Yeah. I know me too. I can't wait to spend it with you," Enid said. She gave Carl a kiss.

"You guys are so cute together." Duane walked in as she was about to sit down and she ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Speaking of cute:" Enid whispered to Carl.

"Hey babe," Sophia said.

"Right back at you."

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Welcome to your last day of science class with me!" Ron ran in and gave Duane, Sophia, Carl, And Enid fist bumps.

"Now that we have the fist bumps out of the way I have one last question for you to answer."

"Awe!" They all yelled at once.

"Don't awe me! It's one last question then you could enjoy your summer. What did you learn about chemistry this year?" They each stood up and said their answers.

"What about you Mr. Negan?" Sophia asked.

"Well I know everything I need to know to teach this class, but what I can say is that we have freaking awesome chemistry in this class!"

"You are so cool Mr. Negan," Ron said.

"Hell yeah," Carl said.

"You are really something else," Sophia said.

"Were going to miss you Mr. Negan," Enid said.

"You're a great teacher Mr. Negan," Duane said.

"Get over here!" Negan said.

They all came over and had a group hug. "Dang it! I'm going to miss the hell out of all of you." Glenn walked in.

"Pizza anybody."

"Glenn!" They all said at once, still in the group hug. He put down the pizzas and Negan waved him over, followed by the others.

"Why not?" He walked over and they pulled him into their group hug. "Thanks guys. What a great welcome and congrats to all of you!"

"Do you want to join us?" Negan asked.

"Oh yes please!" Sophia said. The others echoed her.

"I would love to thanks!" Jessie, Ron, and Sam were watching Tyrese play football. Jessie went on a food run.

"Ok. You had the hot dog with fries Sam, you had the hamburger with fries Ron, and I got the chicken wings with large nachos for all of us to share." She went back for sodas. They finished eating and the game was almost done. Sam was coming down the steps with another soda when someone came from behind him and pushed him, trying to get to his seat faster and Sam fell down the steps. Tyrese saw it from the corner of his eyes and stopped to look.

"Sam!" The next thing he knows, he's being tackled just inches away from making a touch down. "Get off me! I need to check on Sam!" He got up just to fall back down. His ankle was injured.

"Sam!" Jessie and Ron ran down the steps. He was facing down. He turned over and his nose was bleeding. Ron and Jessie were kneeling down so they didn't even know what was happening on the field. They took Sam to emergency. Two football players helped Tyrese up.

"We're going to take you to emergency."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that Sam is ok."

"Fine. I'm sure someone knows something," one of the football players said. Two of the fans were waiting around for an autograph.

"Excuse me. Did you see what happened with a teenage boy? He fell down the steps." "Yeah. They took him to emergency."

"Thanks!"

"If you want to thank me can I get an autograph?"

"Tyrese is injured, so I think he'll be passing on that."

"No. It's ok." He signed the autograph then they took him to emergency. Tyrese limped into emergency.

"Tyrese!" Jessie yelled. They ran to him. Sam was putting pressure on his nose. The football players helped him sit down.

"I'm ok now."

"Get better soon."

"Yeah. We won't be the same without you."

"I will." They gave him fist bumps. Sam and Ron gave him a hug. Jessie kissed Tyrese then put a hand on his cheek.

"What happened Tyrese?" Jessie asked.

"I was about to make a touch down then I saw you fall. I got tackled and that's how I hurt my ankle."

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Don't. It's not your fault." Sam gave him a one arm hug.

"Sam?" Carol called out.

"We have to go now Tyrese," Jessie said. "Can we meet up with you when you're done? I want you to come home with us. You shouldn't be alone. I want to take care of you." She gave him a kiss.

"Since I know both of you, why don't you come in too Tyrese, "Carol said. "You should all be together."

"Thanks Carol," Tyrese and Jessie said. They all went into an exam room.

"Ok. So I think that Sam should be examined first since his bleeding hasn't stopped." She started the exam.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry." She finished examining Sam. "I'm sorry to tell you that you have a broken nose and it's going to hurt a lot more when Denise has to put it back into place."

"This is going to suck big time." Jessie held his hand and smiled at him.

"Don't worry it'll be ok."

"She's right. We deal with broken noses a lot. We know what were doing."

"I'm just worried about the pain."

"It'll be done before you know it. I'll send Denise in and then when she's done I'll check you out Tyrese."

"I can't wait," he said sarcastically. Carol smiled and then left.

"Aren't we the perfect pair," Tyrese said.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." They laughed. Denise came in.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello Denise." When Sam said hello was looking and sounding very nervous.

"Don't be nervous Sam. I'm going to take good care of you."

"Ok."

"I heard you have a broken nose."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm going to fix that for you. I'm sure Carol told you it's going to hurt."

"Yeah."

"Well she's right. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ron held one hand and Jessie held the other.

"On three. One two …"

"Ow! Holy shit! Sorry mom, but that hurt like hell."

"I'll let that one go," she said, laughing. Tyrese and Denise laughed too.

"I'm going to give you a prescription for pain and an ice pack for the swelling."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Now you Tyrese. I think I know what this is just by looking at this. I think it might be a sprain, so instead of bringing Carol back in I think I will examine you."

"Ok."

"Please sit." Jessie and Denise helped him up.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Sam asked.

"Sure buddy." Jessie held his other hand. She started. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry. I'll be as gentle as I can. Just what I thought. You have a sprained ankle, so I have five words for you. Paying the PRICE and avoiding HARM."

"Let me guess. Paying the price is what I'm going to be doing when I pay my bill and I'm going to have to try to avoid harm to myself by taking slow, deep, breaths, when I see the hospital bill." They laughed. Tyrese and Ron said ow when they laughed.

"Don't worry Tyrese. The torture will be over soon, Denise said."

"And then I can take you home and take care of you."

"I'm looking forward to it." They kissed.

"What paying the PRICE really means is Protection, Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation. HARM really means Heat, Alcohol, Running, and Massage. I will give you a Pamphlet that will give you more detail."

"No football right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Now that really hurts. Football is my life."

"I'm sorry Tyrese, but be happy that the damage wasn't permanent."

"Sorry honey." Jessie gave him a kiss.

"It's alright. It won't be forever."

"I'm going to wrap your ankle up for you and then you could go home."

"Sounds good doc." She wrapped up his ankle.

"That should be it. I'll get you a wheel chair."

"Can Jessie wheel me out?"

"Of course," Denise said.

"I would love to." She came back with a wheel chair.

"Get better you two."

"Thanks." She gave Sam and Tyrese a hug.

"Take good care of them."

"I will." Denise gave her a hug.

"And I know you will be a big help to your mom while she's taking care of them Ron."

"I will."

"Good." She hugged them. They walked out and passed Carol, who was behind the desk.

"I hope you weren't leaving without saying goodbye."

"Of course not," Jessie said.

"You two look better already."

"Thanks to you and Denise," Tyrese said. She carefully gave him a hug.

"Thank you, but it was mostly Denise. She's a great doctor."

"And you're a great nurse," Sam said.

"Thanks." She carefully gave him a hug.

"I want to make you and Denise some cookies."

"I would love some thanks."

"Thank you for taking care of my boys."

"Your welcome." Jessie hugged her. "As much as I loved seeing all of you again. I hope I never see you here again."

"Ok," they said.

"Have a goodnight," Carol said.

"You too," they said.

"Let's go home," Jessie said.

"Let's go home," Tyrese said. Negan was off for summer vacation and wanted to have a barbeque for Rick and his family, so he gave them a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rick. It's Negan."

"I'd know that voice anywhere. Hi. How are you?"

"Great. I was wondering if you would like to come over for a barbeque at my house?"

"I would love to."

"And bring the family."

"I'll bring Carl and Judith and I'll ask Michonne if she and Andre can make it and I'll ask Carl to see if Enid could make it. I haven't met Lucille. It'll be nice to finally meet her. Then I can put a face to her name so that I'm not always picturing a bat at the mention of it." Negan laughed.

"We have a pool, so if Michonne can make it ask her to bring a swim suit if she and her son want to go in the pool. Same with Enid, Carl, and Judith."

"Sounds good and I'll let you know if Michonne and Judith can come."

"Ok. I look forward to seeing you and hopefully all of your family."

"Me too. Bye," Rick said.

The day was here for the barbeque and they were all able to make it. They arrived at their place. They rang the doorbell. Lucille answered the door. She was tall and thin. She had blonde long hair and brown eyes.

"Hello everybody. I'm Lucille." She gave them all hugs. Rick was trying to hold in his laugh when he heard her name. He couldn't help it. "It's ok Rick. I think it's funny too. Please sit down and make yourselves at home." She sat down too.

"Where's your daughter?" Rick asked.

"She's at a sleep over with a friend."

"Maybe next time," Rick said.

"For sure. Negan is in the back cooking the food. And you must be Judith."

"Yes I am."

"Nice to meet you." She gave her a hug. "Negan told me all about you and I couldn't wait to meet you. And your Andre. Negan hasn't met you, but he's told me about you from what he's heard from your mommy. You are very handsome."

"Thanks." He gave her a hug. "I'm going to tell Negan you're all here and then I will come back with drinks. We have lemonade and ice tea." They told her what they wanted. "Ok. I'll be right back. Negan! There here honey!"

"Alright! I'll be right in!"

"Here are your drinks." They all said thanks.

"Hello there guys and gals!" They all stood up and gave him a hug. "We have steak, hamburgers, chicken, and hotdogs."

"I'll take a steak," said Michonne.

"Good choice. I like a woman who can eat." Michonne laughed.

"I know what you want sweet heart, Negan said Lucille."

"You do." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"And you Rick. What do you want?"

"I'll take a steak too."

"Carl?"

"I'll take a hamburger."

"Me too," Enid said. Negan looked at Judith and Andre and before he could say anything they were already telling him what they wanted.

"Hotdog!"

"Well ok. I don't think I heard you. Did you say hamburgers?"

"Hotdog!"

"Oh ok." He smiled and winked at them and they laughed. The others laughed too. Negan sat down while the food was cooking. "You must be Andre."

"That's me."

"Nice to meet you." Negan shook his hand. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A cook."

"Well if you stay in school and get good grades …" He smiled and looked at Michonne.

"He gets straight A's," She said, with a big smile on her face. She picked him up, put him on her lap, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Proud mama," Lucille said.

"I told your mom that I would love to have you as my student when the time comes."

"You're cool." Everyone laughed.

"Yes. He is a very cool teacher," Carl said.

"He's a fun teacher too," Enid said.

"Awe. Thanks guys." He got up and gave them a hug. "I already met you Judith.

What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A teacher. I have a nice teacher. Can you be my teacher?"

"I would be happy to!" She gave him a hug. "If you're anything like your brother you can go all the way and be whatever you want. Your brother was a brilliant student, so I'm sure you will be too." Rick, Michonne, and Carl smiled at Negan and Rick picked up Judith, put her on his lap, and gave her a big hug.

"When Negan told me about Lucille I was cracking up," Lucille said.

"I understand. When Negan told me your name at the gathering I was laughing too," Rick said.

"I couldn't make it, but Negan told me about your dream. I can't imagine how you must have felt. Thinking that everything was real for seven years and then waking up to find out it was all a dream. It must have been like loosing them all over again."

"Yes it was. And then Carol came in. She was my nurse and like family in my dream. I was so happy to see her. And of course I was happy to see my son, his mom Lori, and Shane, who is like a brother to me and I knew they would exist outside of my dream, but I wasn't sure about the others, so I looked for them and I found them, but most of them found me and then I knew I had to get my family back together and you and Philip were very unexpected, but I found you too and then you two became my family outside of the dream instead. Negan told me it's unbelievable how we all connected like we did in the dream."

"I'm happy for you and your family. You were so brave Carl. Standing by him for so long," Lucille said.

"I had to. I missed my dad. I needed to be near him." Rick hugged him.

"You are a walking miracle," Lucille said.

"Thanks." He hugged her and then sat back down. Michonne kissed him on the cheek.

"He's my miracle."

"And your mine. I knew you were out there somewhere. Existing outside of my dream. You had to be. I don't know if I could have made it knowing you didn't exist. I love you."

"I love you too Rick." They kissed. The kids started laughing. Negan smiled at Lucille and she kissed him. Carl and Enid were looking at them and Carl leaned in.

"Anymore of this and I'm going to loose my appetite." She looked at him in shock.

"I think their sweet and besides you know you like them together."

"Yeah. I do. She makes him happy. Happier then I've ever seen him. Even with my mom.

I'm happy too," Carl said. Enid gave him a kiss.

"The food should be ready." They all sat down outside. After eating they talked and laughed for a while before going to the pool. "Ok. Now who wants to go in the pool!"

"Me! Me!" The kids said. Everyone took turns getting dressed. Michonne came out and Rick nearly had a heart attack. She was wearing a black one piece v-neck with an open back and a slit on each side with a gold ring on the top and bottom of each slit. She spun around slowly.

"You're killing me Michonne."

"Go get changed so I could admire your good looking body."

"Ok." Rick came out in bright orange boxer brief swim shorts that had two pockets in the back. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You owe me a spin." He spun around. She walked up to him, put her arms around his neck, and started to play with his curls. "You remind me of one of those life guards from that TV show, so if I'm drowning will you rescue me Mr. Grimes?"

"In a heart beat." They started kissing and she slid her hands down his back and into his pockets.

"You've got something in your pockets Mr. life guard."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she said pushing him toward her, her hands still in his pockets. They began kissing again. Negan and Lucille walked in. Lucille was wearing a red one piece that tied in the back. They pulled apart quickly and Negan laughed.

"You two are acting like a couple of teenagers who got caught making out in my class. It's ok. We're all adults. You don't have to stop on account of us." Rick started laughing. Negan was wearing boxer briefs too and they were red with little baseball bats all over them. "Believe it or not I had these before I heard about your dream, so I thought I would wear them today."

"Those are hilarious!" He said, still laughing.

"Great! That's exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

"I'll help Judith get dressed," Rick said.

"Alright. I'll wait for you outside."

"We'll wait for you outside too." Rick went outside holding Judith's hand and Lucille and Negan were already in the pool. Michonne wanted to wait for Rick before going in. Carl was lying down on a lawn chair. Carl was wearing some black swim shorts with sharks all over them and a pair of sunglasses. Enid came out and Carl brought down his sunglasses and smiled at her. Enid was wearing a black swimsuit with a big blue flower on the side. He stood up. She looked at his swim shorts and smiled.

"Cute," she said, smiling.

"What? I like sharks. You look … Wow."

"Thanks." She came closer. "I have to admit I like sharks."

"You do?"

"Yeah." She put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Judith was wearing a purple swimsuit with ruffles on the shoulders and a rainbow on the front. Andre was wearing blue swim shorts with sea horses and starfish on them.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go in!" Andre said.

"You want to go in you say?" Rick asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ok." He picked up Andre and Andre laughed as Rick ran to the pool and jumped in. They landed close to Negan and Lucille and made a big splash. They yelled out as they got splashed and Lucille held onto Negan.

"Refreshing," Negan said. They all laughed.

"Come in mommy!"

"I've got this," Rick said. He jumped out of the swimming pool and ran toward Michonne.

"I don't think so Mr. Grimes."

"Me! Me!" Judith yelled.

"Alright. Saved by the Judith," Rick said. He turned around, picked her up, and ran for the pool with her laughing and jumped in, Lucille and Negan keeping their distance this time. He gave Michonne a mischievous look and smiled at her.

"NO!" She said, backing up.

"There's no one to rescue you this time." He jumped out of the pool and ran toward her. She started to run away, but he was to fast for her and he picked her up from behind and scooped her into his arms. "Gotcha!" Michonne laughed.

"Yes you do. Now put me down."

"Alright." He started to put her down and then brought her back up fast and she yelled out as he ran and jumped into the pool once more, making the biggest splash this time and Judith and Andre held onto Lucille and Negan. Michonne laughed and playfully hit his chest.

"You tricked me!" He kissed her and started to spin her around slowly. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. It was so peaceful until Negan, Lucille, and the kids snuck up on Rick when his back was turned.

"Get them!" Negan yelled. They started to splash them and Michonne started kicking to splash them too. Rick looked at Carl and Enid.

"Don't you two want to come in?" They were on the lawn chairs.

"We're just enjoying watching all of you," Carl said, winking at Rick and everyone knew what he was going to do. "You know Enid. I think I want to try to make a bigger splash then my dad." Enid jumped up.

"Don't you dare."

"Here comes the shark!" He ran after her and then he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He ran to the pool and jumped in.

"You little shit!" She said playfully slapping his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said, laughing. He pointed to his cheek, signaling to kiss him on the cheek. She moved in to kiss him and he turned his head at the lat minute, so she ended up kissing him on the lips. She splashed him and he splashed her back. The kids joined in. Followed by Rick, Michonne, Negan, and Lucille. They spent a couple hours in the pool. Morgan knocked on Rick's door.

"Morgan! It's so good to see you."

"You too Rick." They hugged.

"What brings you by Morgan?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Me and Jenny's wedding anniversary is coming up and I wanted to surprise her with something she's loved ever since she heard about it."

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Rick."

"How long have you been married?"

"Twenty years."

"Wow. That's great Morgan. So what do you need from me?"

"The gazebo from your dream. I wanted you to come with me to Reg's house and he could make a blueprint of the gazebo if you describe it to him."

"I would be happy to."

"Are you sure? I know the dream was a good dream because you met your dream family, but I know it was also bad."

"I'm sure. It'll be like bringing my dream to life."

"You already did that Rick. By finding us and bringing us all together. That was a part you brought to life." He smiled at Morgan and gave him a hug. Duane came down the stairs. "Mr. Grimes!" He gave him a fist bump. "Are you here because of mom's surprise?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! She is going to freak!"

"Were going to go to Reg's house now to tell him what's going on," Morgan said.

"Ok."

"I'll be back soon Duane."

"See you later dad."

"See you later son."

"Nice seeing you again Mr. Grimes."

"You too." They knocked on the door. They could hear Reg.

"Deanna!" Reg yelled. Rick smiled and Morgan looked at him.

"Still getting used to it?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Rick said. Deanna answered the door.

"Hello Rick. Hello Morgan. Please come in." She hugged both of them. "What can I do for you?"

"It's actually what Reg could do for both of us."

"Oh really? Ok. Let me get him for you. Sit down please. Reg come down!"

"Hello Rick and Morgan." He hugged them. "What brings you two by?"

"My wife and I are celebrating our wedding anniversary and I wanted to know if you could help me with something she's been talking about ever since Rick's gathering." Morgan looked at Rick and Rick explained the rest.

"She really liked the gazebo from my dream, so I was wondering …?"

"Say no more. I would love to do that for your wife."

"Thank you so much." He hugged him. "When do you want to get started?" Morgan asked.

"How about now?"

"Now would be great," Morgan said.

"Ok. Spencer!"

"Hey guys. What's up?" Reg explained. "I would love to. I just need to call my friend and fellow constructer. We always work together."

"Thanks." Morgan hugged him.

"Spencer is a constructer. He and his friend will be building it and I will be making the blueprints and supervising it."

"Ok. Sounds good," Morgan said.

"I love gazebos," Reg said. "I grew up around gazebos. My father loved them. My father was a constructer and he would build one in our new backyard whenever we moved. I became an architect and hired constructers to build my designs until Spencer became a constructer in honor of his grandpa."

"We Know you guys will do a great job," Morgan said.

"We'll do our best," Reg said, putting an arm around Spencer.

"I'm going to call my friend and he'll meet us here."

"Ok," Morgan said. There was a knock at the door. Spencer opened the door.

"Hey!" They both said at the same time. They hugged and fist bumped.

"Come in and meet Morgan and Rick." Rick nearly fell over when he saw him, not expecting to see anyone else from his dream.

"Noah!" He said a little bit louder then he expected. Morgan looked at him and Rick looked like he was in shock, so Morgan decided to meet Noah first.

"Hi. I'm Morgan." He shook Noah's hand.

"I'm Noah."

"We will be building a gazebo for him and his wife for their wedding anniversary."

"Cool. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Uh … Is he ok?" Noah asked. Morgan smiled.

"He's fine. The gazebo your building for me was part of his dream he told us and she's loved it ever since. That's why Ricks here. So he could describe it to Reg then you guys could build it. I think I'll leave Rick to tell you the rest."

"Sure." Morgan walked up to Rick.

"Are you ok Rick?" He started laughing.

"I'm great Morgan."

"Noah's waiting to meet you and explain to him why you're acting this way."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Noah." He hurried over to him and shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Noah."

"You too, but can you explain to me what's going on and why your acting like you've been waiting to meet me for a long time?"

"Yeah."

"Please sit," Reg said and Rick and Noah sat on the couch, while Spencer and Reg sat on a sofa and Morgan sat on a recliner. "We should have told you about Noah before you met him. Sorry," Reg said.

"He's my friend. I should have told you Rick."

"Noah's like family, so it's on both of us."

"It's ok. It's a pleasant surprise."

"I was in a coma for seven years."

"Whoa! That must have been really hard on your family."

"It was."

"You haven't heard half of it," Spencer said. Rick continued.

"When I woke up …" When Rick was done it was Noah's turn to be in shock.

"That was an inspiring and unbelievable thing that happened to you. And for you to find them all again and then bring them all together at the gathering. I only wish that I was a part of it and I could have heard the dream."

"I would tell you, but it took me hours to tell, so would it be ok if I only tell your parts?"

"That would be great!"

"I'll give you descriptions too, so you can picture everyone and then maybe I can introduce them to you."

"I would like that."

"Ok. First of all I should tell you that it's about zombies."

"Cool!"

"And then it becomes about so much more. It starts at Grady Memorial for you. You …" When Rick was done he was in shock again.

"The people sound nice, even that Daryl guy was nice in the end. And poor Beth. She was such a nice girl and then she had to make that stupid move that got her killed. Daryl and Carol seem really close. Do they end up together?"

"No. They die before anything could happen."

"That's too bad. Anything in real life?"

"I think it will happen."

"Tyrese and Sasha are really close. I could understand. I have twin brothers and Tyrese just had to look at the picture of them. And the Greene family. Some of the nicest people you'll ever meet, along with Glenn too. He fits right in with them and Maggie and him are perfect together." Noah said.

"Their all nice in real life too, Rick said." Rick looked at all of them, including Noah and smiled. They smiled back.

"And the way I died. Ouch! What a horrible way to go. And then there are the people I've already met who are in this room with me now that I was associated with in the dream. Reg and you. You treated me like a son Reg."

"Well you're like family in real life," Reg said. Noah got up to give him a hug.

"And Rick. You and your group took me in and you tried to help me get back home. Even if it were for nothing, as it turned out. Your right Rick. Your dream does turn into something else."

"That's why I had to find them. Their my family and that's why I threw the gathering. Because I knew that if I got them in one room that they would realize it too."

"And we did," Morgan said and they smiled at each other.

"I want to throw another gathering to introduce you to the family and since they already know you from the dream you'll get a warm welcome."

"Thanks Rick." He hugged Rick. "Why did you dream about me in the first place?"

"I got my memory back, but I think I don't recognize you because you would have been about 15 years old before my coma." He took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of him and his family around that time. "I remember you now. Your mom was the cashier at a grocery store and I had just got off of work, so I was still in my uniform. You were behind the counter with your mom. She told me that you wanted to help her because she has a bad back, so she asked her boss and he said it was ok."

"I remember you now Rick. Because of the uniform and because of what you told me. You said that I was a good kid, helping out my mom like that."

"I remember that too. Your mom gave me free groceries because I'm the sheriff."

"I'm going to drive you home now Rick."

"Ok." Morgan drove Rick home and then he drove Reg, Noah, and Spencer to his house.

"You can use my tools."

"Thanks." They started right away and one hour into work it was already hot at eight in the morning. Morgan offered them some of Jenny's home made lemonade.

"Thanks."

"This is amazing!" Reg said.

"Yeah. It reminds me of mom's."

"I had never tried lemonade before," Noah said. They looked at him in shock and he laughed. "It's really good." They laughed.

"You're lucky that your first try was Jenny's. Some could be too sour or too sweet and

you're welcome. If you need anything else let me know."

"We will thanks," Reg, said. Luckily Jenny left for work before they came and they left before she came home, but she did question why she couldn't go in the back yard.

"It's an anniversary surprise." Four days later it's done. Spencer walked into the house and saw Morgan on the couch reading a book.

"I'm happy to let you know it's done."

"Great! Can I wait? I want Rick to see this too."

"Sure". Morgan called Rick.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rick. It's done and I wanted you to come over and see it for the first time too."

"I would love to Morgan."

"See you then?"

"See you then." Rick knocked on the door.

"Please come in. Reg, Spencer, and Noah are waiting for us outside." Rick and Morgan walked out side and the gazebo was covered with a tarp.

"Do you want to do the honors Spencer?"

"Yeah. I hope you like it," he said, smiling at Morgan. "Both of you," he smiled at Rick. "On three." Spencer counted. "One, two, three." Rick and Morgan were speechless.

"It's perfect. She's going to love it." Morgan looked at Rick. His eyes were brimming with tears. "Are you ok Rick?"

"It's amazing. It's an exact replica of the one in my dream." Rick laughed. "I'm sorry. Seeing this right in front of me reminds me of my dream." Morgan hugged him. Then Morgan hugged Spencer, Reg, and Noah.

"Thank you." Rick hugged them too.

"It's our pleasure. Really. We love our jobs and we love to make people happy," Reg said.

"Especially our friends," Spencer said.

"Yeah," Noah said. The day was finally here and Morgan wanted Duane to be here since he knows about the surprise. Rick, Reg, Spencer, and Noah were coming too. There was no tarp on the gazebo now. Rick, Duane, Spencer, Reg, and Noah were sitting on the couch waiting patiently for Morgan and Jenny to come back from there anniversary dinner.

"I'm happy to meet you Noah," Duane said. He gave Noah a fist bump. "I was at the gathering and you were one of my favorites in the dream."

"That's good to hear." Duane offered them something to drink and they all enjoyed Jenny's home made lemonade and Duane told stories about his parent's lives together as a couple.

"When they went on their first date my dad was so nervous he threw up on her." They laughed.

"After I woke up from my coma I found out where I could find Michonne by accident and I was so nervous my son had to drive me there."

"I know this one. Carl told me. It's pretty funny," he said, laughing. Rick gave him a look. "Well it is." Rick started laughing too.

"It really is but remind me to yell at Carl when I get home."

"How did you find her?" Noah asked.

"I was determined to find her and then there she was on the TV screen. She has her own museum displaying her art, so that's where we were going to see her."

"Sounds like fate to me," Noah said.

"It was." Rick continued. "I felt like I was going to be sick, so Carl pulled over and I got sick. Then I said I was fine just for me to get sick again. He told me it's good I got it all out. Throwing up on your soul mate is never a good first impression."

"Tell me about it," Morgan said. They laughed.

"Then he said about my bad breath and opened the glove compartment so I could grab some gum."

"Carl's going to kill me. My parent's are going to kill me."

"Don't worry. I won't yell at Carl and I won't tell your parents."

"We won't tell either," Reg said.

"Yeah. Me neither," Noah said.

"Now tell us some more," Rick said with a smile on his face. Duane continued and they were laughing out loud when Jenny and Morgan walked in.

"What's so funny?" Jenny asked, laughing. They all stared at her, admiring how beautiful she looked, but Duane was looking and smiling for a different reason. He was trying to look as innocent as possible. Duane stood up and so did the others.

"Nothing!" Duane yelled out. "I was just telling them a joke."

"You look great," Rick said.

"Lovely," Reg said.

"You look nice," Noah said.

"You look hot," Spencer said. They all looked at him. "Sorry. Just speaking the truth."

"It's ok," Jenny said, laughing. "I haven't been complimented by so many men all at once before."

"Spencer's always been a big flirt with the ladies."

"I don't dought it," Rick said, laughing.

"I'm not surprised," Morgan said "she's always been a looker." He smiled at her and she gave him a kiss.

"Look who's talking. And why are you four here?"

"Whenever you're ready your surprise is waiting for you in the back yard," Morgan said.

"I'm ready." He took his tie off. "This isn't the right time or place for a striptease honey," she whispered.

"No honey, but that could be your second surprise."

"I can't wait."

"This is your blind fold."

"Oh. Ok." She laughed. Duane and Morgan led her outside.

"I'm going to take your blind fold off."

"Ok." She started crying and ran to Morgan to give him a hug and a kiss. "It's beautiful! It's exactly how I imagined it."

"And how I dreamt it." They laughed.

"We wouldn't have been able to do it without Rick. It was Rick who dreamt it after all," Morgan said. "Reg made the blue prints and Spencer and Noah built it."

"Thanks Rick." She gave him a hug.

"Thank them. They did all the work." She gave them a hug.

"I think we can say it was a group effort," Morgan said. After everyone left Jenny took Morgan by the hand.

"I think it's time for that strip tease," she said, leading him up the stairs.

"Right behind you." Daryl's phone rang and Merle was still asleep.

"Hello?"

"It's Aaron. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's ok. I was awake." He was glad Merle was asleep. He didn't want to deal with the bull shit that he would give him for talking to anyone from the gathering.

"I wanted to say that me and Eric are glad your ok after you got shot on the job." "Thanks, but how did you find out?"

"I'm sorry to say we couldn't visit you because we were doing some work in Africa when we heard about it on the world news on our portable TV."

"It's ok."

"As soon as we got back we headed straight for the hospital, but they said you had already checked out. Then we remembered just yesterday about the dinner we had talked about at the gathering So Daryl. Are we still on for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Are you inviting any one?"

"Carol."

"Good we'll see you guys then."

"Alright." Daryl and Carol arrived at Aaron and Eric's place at the same time. Carol lived close enough to walk and Daryl rode his motorcycle.

"Hey," they both said at the same time and Carol laughed and Daryl smiled.

"You look so handsome." Rick was right. She does love it.

"You look beautiful." She blushed.

"Thanks." They walked up to the door step and Daryl was about to knock, but Carol grabbed his arm.

"What's up?"

"Before we go in there I have to talk to you in private."

"What is it?" She grabbed his hands.

"W hen I come home from my job I am exhausted. I would go to bed and think about my patients, but the only patient I could think of was you and how much I care about you and how happy and relieved I was that you were going to be ok. Then I thought about if you didn't survive." She started to tear up. "I realized I loved you." Daryl wiped her tears away. He didn't know what to say. He was never good with expressing his feelings, so he did the only thing he could think of and slowly started moved in for a kiss. They were an inch away from kissing when Aaron and Eric answered the door. They quickly moved away from each other.

"Hello Daryl and Carol. Please come in." Aaron and Eric gave them hugs.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't visit you," Eric said. "Like I told Aaron. It's ok and besides, I had Carol there to take care of me."

"That's right. You're a nurse," Aaron said.

"Yes."

"Dinners ready, Eric said."

"It smells great!" Carol said.

"I'm starving," Daryl said.

"Then follow me. Have a seat at the table. Some wine?" Aaron asked.

"Yes please," Carol said.

"Hell yeah!" Daryl said. They laughed. Carol sat down, patted the seat next to her, and smiled up at Daryl. He sat down.

"How did you know we were here?" Carol asked.

"We heard your motorcycle, but we were busy with the rolls," Aaron said, clearing his throat and blushing. He took a long sip of his wine.

"Yeah. Those rolls could be a real pain," Carol said, smiling and looking at Aaron and Eric, knowing exactly what they were doing. Daryl had a smirk on his face.

"We were waiting for the bell to ring, but it never came so we put the finishing touches on the food and then opened the door, but we never expected you guys to be standing there," Eric said.

"Yeah. We were uh … talking," Carol said, looking over at Daryl and smiling. Daryl gave her a small smile and put his head down, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. He was eating and drinking just like he did in Rick's dream. Everyone looked at him.

"So Daryl. Are you trying to impersonate the Daryl from Rick's dream or is this really the way you eat?" Aaron asked.

"This is me. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Carol said, smiling at him and she put a hand on his leg. He jumped and his leg hit the table.

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine." He looked at Carol and gave her a questioning look. She just smiled and winked at him. He cleared his throat and downed the rest of his wine.

"I think we'll take you as you are too," Eric said.

"Like I said at the gathering you're unique and we need more people like you around," Aaron said.

"Thanks. Since I eat the way I did in the dream does that mean you have a motorcycle in the garage for me to fix?"

"No. Sorry," Aaron said.

"That's ok. I was just messing with you."

"Oh alright," Aaron laughed. Carol put her hand back on Daryl's leg and this time he didn't jump and he put his hand on top of hers and smiled. She smiled back. "So are you guys going to make it official or are you going to just keep flirting under the table?" Aaron asked. They smiled at Daryl and Carol. Now they were both blushing.

"How did you know?" Carol asked.

"The smiles and looks towards each other. Me and Eric were like that too when we first started out."

"We still are," Eric said, as he put his hand on Aaron's leg and smiled. Aaron smiled back. "But the big giveaway was when Daryl jumped and hit his leg on the table," Aaron said.

They laughed. Daryl laughed a little too.

"That was wonderful, but I really need to go. I have to get up early for work and I want to leave before the rain starts," Carol said.

"I should go too. I have to work after hours at Michonne's museum again."

"We need to do this again sometime," Aaron said.

"Absolutely," Carol said.

"As long as there's more wine," Daryl said.

"Always," Eric said. They all hugged goodbye. "How about we get back to what we were doing before they came?" Eric asked.

"Let's do it." They started kissing and then headed upstairs.

"I can't believe that I decided to walk on a night that it's supposed to rain."

"I'll give you a ride. Maybe we can beat the rain."

"I would love that Daryl."

"Hop on." Carol got on and wrapped her arms around Daryl and he smiled. Carol rested her head on his back. "You ok back there?"

"Perfect," she said, smiling. They only were one minute out when it started raining.

"It's not safe to ride. We have to stop somewhere." They saw a big tree in the distance. He took off his leather jacket and held it above her head as they ran toward the tree for shelter. Carol started laughing when they got under the tree.

"Were soaked. Here. Have your jacket back. You need it more then I do," Carol said. He helped her put it on.

"Better?"

"Much better. Thanks."

"It doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon. We might have to stay the night," Daryl said.

"Sounds good to me," she said, smiling. He ran to his bike and pulled out a fleece blanket from the stole away in the back of it. They sat down against the tree and got as close to each other as they could under the blanket. She put her head on his shoulder, put her arm around him, and closed her eyes. He rested his head on hers.

"I love you Carol." There was no response. She was already asleep. He gave her a kiss on the head and then rested his head back on hers. The sun came up warm and bright and the birds in the tree woke up Carol. She felt Daryl's head on top of hers and she didn't want to wake him, so she carefully slipped out. She knelt down in front of him. His head was tilted to the side and he had some strands of hair covering one side of his face. She reached out and slowly moved the hairs out of the way. She smiled. He looked so peaceful. She wanted to continue where they left off before Aaron and Eric opened the door. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, closing her eyes as she did so. She was surprised to feel his arms wrapping around her and the kiss being returned. He put a hand in her hair and pulled her closer, making the kiss more intense. They stopped and looked into each others eyes. "What a wonderful way to wake up," he said, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled.

"You were too cute to resist Mr. Dixon."

"Stop."

"I've been waiting for this moment since last night on the doorstep," Carol said. "I couldn't wait any longer for you to make another move."

"I'm glad." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you Carol." She started tearing up. "I told you last night, but you already fell asleep." She laughed.

"Sorry." He wiped her tears. "I love you too." They made out for a long while and then they both remembered. "I'm late!" Carol said.

"I completely missed my job!" Daryl said. "I failed her again!"

"No Daryl!" She put a hand on his face and grabbed his hand. "You saved her life. You almost died to save her. You heard her. You're her hero, so stop."

"I just hope nothing happened while I wasn't there. I don't know what I would do if …" "You really care about her. Don't you?"

"Yes. I think of her as family. All of them."

"Me too, but not you."

"Me neither." They kissed again. "I better go and make sure she's aright, but first let me get you to work safely."

"Thanks, but I could walk now that it's stopped raining. You should get going."

"I don't think so. I could get you to work faster then your car can and besides you have to walk home before you can drive there."

"Ok," Carol said. He drove her to work. He stayed on his bike.

"Have a nice day," he said.

"I already am thanks to you."

"Same here." They kissed. "See you later."

"See you later and tell Michonne I said hi."

"Tell Denise I said hi."

"I will." They smiled at each other then he rode off. Merle just woke up and he went into the kitchen and made himself something to eat. He sat down on the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about what his brother said.

"He wants me to try. Ok. I'll try." He finished his breakfast, went out the door, and headed for Michonne's museum. Michonne was hanging some new art she just finished when she heard someone knocking on the door. She had been worrying about Daryl since he missed work last night. She was also worried about someone breaking in even though she knew it was rare that that would happen during the day. She ran to the door and without thinking she opened it thinking it was Daryl.

"It's about ti…" She saw Merle and slammed the door. She leaned against it. She couldn't take any chances and besides, Merle didn't look like the type to walk into a museum and looked very intimidating.

"What's the matter? My bro's good enough for you, but I'm not!" She looked in shock. She turned around and opened the door.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were his brother."

"I'm not surprised. He doesn't want his bro to ruin his new reputation." He walked in.

"Please come in. it's nice to meet you …"

"The name is Merle. Don't ware it out." He sat down in her desk chair and put his feet up on her desk. "How about you come over here and show me a thing or two hot stuff, while we wait for my brother." Michonne slowly walked over to him. "Yeah. That's it." She knelt down and whispered in his ear.

"First of all get your feet off of my desk before I take them off for you." He took his feet off her desk, looking intrigued now. She sat on her desk. "Second. My name is Michonne and third I am taken. Now get out of my chair!" He got up laughing and clapping.

"Wow! You're a feisty one!" Michonne smiled.

"If you don't behave yourself I'll get my sheriff boyfriend to come here and arrest your ass."

"Which pig is it? Shane or Rick?"

"Rick and nobody talks about my boy friend like that in font of me."

"I don't know why my bro needs to protect you. I think you'd do fine on your own."

"I guess you can say I'm sick of the bullshit and you were the last straw. As for Daryl. I need him to protect me physically. What are you doing here any way?"

"My brother asked me to try, so I'm trying."

"You call this trying."

"Yeah yeah. Ok I know, but this is just who I am."

"What? An ass?" She said laughing.

"I guess I need to try harder."

"You guess?" She said smiling.

"Yeah ok. I need to try harder."

"For your brother right?"

"Yeah. You know you're not bad for a chick."

"Thanks and you're not bad for an asshole," She smiled. Daryl had to stop for gas and of course there were a bunch of cars lined up so he was delayed about fifteen minutes. He finally got there and he started to panic. He couldn't help but think the worst. He left her alone all day and night. It may not have been his fault the first time, but this time it would be and he didn't want to fail her or loose her friendship. If he failed her then that means he fails Rick too and looses the friendship that was just beginning in Daryl's point of view. There was no time for knocking. He unlocked the door and stormed in. He stopped in his tracks because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Michonne and Merle were laughing out loud and Merle was sitting on Michonne's desk and Michonne was sitting in her chair. Now Daryl's wondering if he's dreaming.

"You're shitting me right?"

"Meet my new best friend," Merle said.

"It looks like Merle's starting to live up to his dream self in the end, Michonne said."

"What are you doing here Merle?"

"I was thinking about what you said about trying, so I came over here just to get the door slammed in my face."

"I didn't know him and from the way he looked I thought he might be someone who wants to rob me again. He wasn't a robber, but he was still an asshole."

"Typical Merle," Daryl said.

"After setting him straight he started to change right in front of my eyes."

"I admired her spitfire and not taking any bullshit from me." Daryl hugged Michonne.

"Thank you for talking some sense into him."

"You're welcome." He hugged Merle.

"Thank you for trying."

"I had to. For you bro."

"I have my brother back," Daryl said, putting a hand on his shoulder. They all were reminded of Rick's dream and smiled.

"Hell yeah you do! I'm going to go now bro."

"You know I could really use two security guards."

"Really?"

"Yes really. That way if ones late. I always have backup and also the more man power the better." Merle gave Michonne a hug. "There's just one condition."

"I know what it is Merle. Please say yes. We really need this. Don't let me down when I need you the most."

"We need you," Michonne said. "You don't want to loose your new best friend do you?" She said smiling.

"Or your bro," Daryl added in.

"Fine! I'll stop the drinking, the smoking, and the drugs, but two can play that game. I'll stop, but only when I'm working."

"That's ok with me. How about you Daryl?" Michonne asked.

"He's trying and doing a damn good job of it too, so yeah."

"So when do you want me?" Merle asked with a smirk on his face. She smirked back and rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow."

"I'll be here minus the beer."

"Yeah ok and maybe I won't slam the door on you next time," she said, smiling."

"See you bro." Daryl gave him a hug. Thanks again, Merle."

"Sure bro. See you tomorrow dreads."

"See you Merle," She smiled. "Is he like that all the time?"

"You have to take the good with bad when it comes to Merle. And that wont be the last time you hear the name dreads either. He has a nick name for every girl he meets."

"Well I think I could get used to it."

"I'm sorry I missed last night. I had to come to apologize and make sure you were ok. I didn't want to fail you."

"No need to apologize because I think I know why you were late. Carol?" He nodded his head. "That's great Daryl I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"And don't worry about failing me Daryl. You saved me and I will always be grateful for that." She gave him a hug. "Now go and enjoy your new brother."

"Damn right I will." He closed the door behind him and locked it. There was another knock on the door five minutes later. She opened the door. It was Andrea and Philip.

"It's so good to see you two again! Please come in." She gave them both a hug.

"Were so sorry we didn't come by sooner or visit Daryl," Andrea said.

"Between both of our jobs we don't even get to see each other much," Philip said.

"It's ok. You're both here now, but you just missed Daryl."

"There's always next time," Andrea said.

"Yes there is," Michonne said, smiling and grabbing her hand.

"That's not why we were here though," Andrea said.

"We wanted to take you up on your offer," Philip said.

"Oh yes! With everything going on I completely forgot. Your daughter's birthday is coming up Philip and I owe you a painting Andrea. I have the perfect two for you. I just finished them and hung them up first thing this morning." The one for Philip's daughter was a multi colored cat like in Rick's dream and for Andrea it was a two piece. One was a sunrise and the other was a sunset.

"My daughter loves cats. Thank you." He hugged her.

"This is beautiful. Thanks." She gave her a hug. "Why don't you come over sometime and you can see it on my wall."

"I would like that."

"And would you please come to my daughter's birthday? You could see her expression when she sees it and bring Rick and Judith.

"I would love to."

"See you later then."

"See you later." They hugged her good bye. Another five minutes later and there was one last knock on the door. She opened it. It was Rick. "Rick!" She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in for a kiss. They were still holding each other when they stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my day off and I was missing you, so I decided to come visit you before you opened your museum," he said, playing with her dreadlocks.

"I missed you too." They kissed again. "I had quite the morning."

"What happened?"

"Will first I got a visit from Merle."

"Merle? Did he cause you any trouble? I could put out a restraining order on him."

"Believe it or not I don't need it."

"Why? You kicked his ass out?"

"I might have when he first walked in, but I told him a thing or two and then we became friends and he even has a nick name for me."

"What?"

"Yeah. I actually like it," she said, laughing.

"What is it?"

"Dreads." He smiled.

"I like it too." He grabbed one of her dreadlocks.

"And then Daryl came by to check on me because he forgot the job last night."

"Carol?"

"Yeah. Exactly my word too."

"I'm glad. They belong together," Rick said.

"I agree."

"Daryl must have thought he was crazy when he saw you two."

"Probably," Michonne said, laughing. "We explained to him how we got to this place together and in the end I hired Merle to be my security guard too."

"I was wondering when that part of my dream was going to happen."

"Merle redeeming himself?"

"Yeah and you were the reason. Just like in the dream. I'm happy for them this will help them a lot."

"He even said he wouldn't do drugs, smoke, or drink on the job."

"You really know how to change a man."

"I'm glad I could help Daryl get his brother back. Then Philip and Andrea came by."

"How are they?"

"Busy. With everything going on with myself I forgot about giving them a couple of my paintings. One for Philip's daughter for her birthday and for Andrea saying she would have helped me for free when I got robbed the first time. Philip invited me to come to his daughter's birthday. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come and you could bring Judith."

"I would love to and I think Judith would too. I just need to ask Lori and Shane first."

"Great. I'll let Phillip know after you find out about Judith."

"Do you think we have time before opening time," he smiled.

"I think we have plenty of time." They started kissing and then made love on her desk. Sophia was bored. Her mom was at work, Duane was hanging out with Carl, and Enid was sick. She decide to go to a forest that rarely had anybody going there, so it was always really peaceful, but before she leaves she wants to e-mail Enid. I'm going to be in that forest I was telling you about. Here's the location if you feel good enough to drop by. Feel better Enid. Your best friend, Sophia. She took a walk through the forest. The trail was winding and ascending. She was getting tired and decided to stop to admire the view. She took out her phone to take a selfie and it slipped out of her hand and fell down the ravine.

"Dang it!" She decided to try to climb down, but the ravine was too steep and she fell. She could see her phone, but it wasn't close enough to reach and her ankle was hurt. "Help!" Carol was looking forward to seeing Sophia after a long day at work. Sophia was always sure to come home before her mom did so they could get some time together before she has to get up early morning to go to work.

"Sophia I'm home!" "Sophia?" She searched the house and she started to panic. She tried calling Sophia. Her phone started ringing. Sophia tried reaching for her phone again, this time dragging herself closer, but not in time. She was exhausted. Carol left a message. "Honey it's me. Call me when you get this. I love you." Sophia dragged herself the rest of the way and finally reached it. She checked to see who called.

"Mom!" She looked at the battery power and it was blinking. She called and it died before it even rang. She threw the phone and screamed in frustration and then started crying. Carol tried calling Duane.

"Duane!"

"What's wrong! Is Sophia ok!"

"I don't know. I tried calling her, but she didn't pick up, so I left a message."

"What's wrong with Sophia!" Carl asked.

"Is that Carl?"

"Yeah."

"Turn the speaker on."

"Ok."

"Sophia's always home when I get home, but she's wasn't here."

"Enid's sick but she might be there trying to make her feel better," Carl said. "I'll call Enid. I'll call you back and let you know if she's there."

"Thank you Carl."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to call your dad Carl if she's not at Enid's," Carol said.

"Ok," Carl said. She could hear the panic in their voices.

"We'll find her," Carol said, even though she wasn't sure if they would herself.

"Bye."

"Bye." Carl called Enid.

"Hello?"

"You sound horrible. Are you taking medicine?"

"I hate that stuff."

"I don't care you need to get better! I need you right now. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"What's wrong Carl?"

"Sophia's missing."

"What!" She started coughing.

"Are you drinking a lot of liquids?"

"I have some water on my night stand."

"I was hoping she was there."

"No she's not. Have you called Carol?"

"She called us."

"Us?"

"Duane's with me. Carol said that if she wasn't with you she was going to call my dad." "I'm coming over." She got up too fast and felt dizzy. She laid back down and groaned.

"No Enid! You need to rest!"

"She's my best friend."

"I know. I care about her too, but you're not going to do her any good when you're sick." "Your right. Give Duane and Carol a hug for me."

"I will. I'll keep you informed. Now feel better and take that medicine!"

"Yes dad." Carl smiled.

"I love you Enid."

"I love you too and give Sophia a hug for me when you find her."

"I will."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Duane was pacing now. "Hey." Carl grabbed his arm and he sat down on Carl's bed. "Were going to find her. Like I've told her before. If she could survive her father then she could survive saying hi to her crush."

"You got us together."

"Yeah. She didn't want to go over to you at first, but I told her that you like her too."

"Thank you Carl."

"You guys are meant to be." They hugged. "This hug is from Enid too."

"I hope she gets better," Duane said. "You guys are meant to be too."

"Thanks." Carl gave him a fist bump. "I'll call Carol." Carol tried Sophia again, but this time it went straight to voice mail.

"Honey. Please call me, Duane, Carl, or Enid. We're all worried about you. If we don't find you soon I'm calling Rick. I love you." The phone rang as soon as she hung up. "Sophia!"

"No. It's just me."

"You didn't find her yet did you?"

"No."

"I'm calling your dad."

"Is it ok if we come by? We want to be there when you find her."

"If I find her."

"Try not to think that way. My dad will find her."

"Thanks Carl and yes the both of you can come over."

"Thanks. We'll see you then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She called Rick.

"Sheriff's Station. Rick speaking, how may I help you?"

"Rick! It's Carol."

"What's wrong?"

"Sophia's missing."

"Have you tried …?"

"Yes. I tried calling her and the phone rang, but she didn't pick up …" she finished explaining. "Carl and Duane asked if they could come over. I told them ok."

"I'll be right over Carol."

"Ok." There was a knock on the door. "Sophia?" She opened the door and started crying when she saw it wasn't her. It was Rick. She hid her face in her hands and he pulled her into a hug. She uncovered her face and hugged him too. He grabbed one of her hands and walked her over to the couch. They sat down and he held her hands.

"When did you last see her?"

"Last night. We said goodnight and then I had to leave early morning for work."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"No. She's always home when I get home. Otherwise she's with Duane, Enid, Or Carl. And sometimes the four of them would hang out."

"I have another idea."

"What?"

"I want to check her laptop. She might have written an e-mail to Enid and since she's sick she probably hasn't seen it." They both took a seat at Sophia's desk. The doorbell rang. "Wait for me please."

"Ok." She ran down the stairs and opened the door, trying not to get her hopes up this time. It was Carl and Duane.

"Please come in." Carl gave her a hug.

"This is from me and Enid too." Carol gave Duane a hug.

"Rick's here. He'll find her Duane." He nodded his head. "Come with me. Rick's upstairs." Rick hugged Carl and he put a hand on Duane's shoulder.

"I'll find her." He smiled at Rick. Carol sat back down and Duane and Carl leaned down. "I'm going to check her laptop to see if she e-mailed Enid. Do you know her password?" "Yes." She told him her password and he typed it in. He clicked on sent.

"Here it is. I know where this is. There's a ravine. She could have fallen and hurt herself."

"I'm coming with you," Carol said.

"Ok, but only if you do everything I say."

"I will."

"I want to come too," Duane said.

"No. You and Carl should stay here."

"But she's my girlfriend."

"I know and that's why you need to be here if she comes back."

"Alright."

"I'll stay with him."

"Thank you son." They walked out the door. "Do you have any rope?"

"Yes. It's in the garage." he headed for the garage. "Wait!" She grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"You can't do this alone. If we find her there and she did fall down the ravine you'll need more then just a rope. You'll need to call 911."

"I have to do this on my own."

"It's because of the dream isn't it?" He put his head down. Carol put a hand on his face. "Hey sunshine." He looked up and smiled and she smiled too, both of them remembering the dream.

"I know it was only a dream, but it was so real and Sophia going missing just brought it all back. I know it sounds weird, but this would make me feel like I'm redeeming myself if I rescue her. Just me and I'll be damned if I fail you and her in real life too." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Thank you Rick." He nodded his head. "It's not weird. I understand, but if you're going to do this, you need more man power."

"Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised you didn't want to call him sooner since your official now."

"I didn't want him to get hurt."

"You know he would want to be here for you."

"I know. Now that she might have fallen into the ravine and what happened to Daryl in the dream, it makes me worry even more because of your dream and I wasn't even the one who dreamt it. It's already bad enough that Sophia might be hurt, but for Daryl or you to get hurt too." She started to tear up and he wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"We're all going to come out of this ok. Like you said. More man power."

"Yes." She called Daryl and explained everything.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have been there for you from the start."

"I know. I didn't want you getting hurt like in the dream. Are you mad?"

"I can't be mad at you. I'll meet you guys there. I love you."

"I love you too." Rick put his sirens on and sped to the forest. Daryl was already there. "Daryl!" She ran to him and he hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad you're here," Rick said.

"I wasn't going to let her do this without me and besides that's her daughter. I care for her and you too Rick." She gave him a kiss. "Let's go find Sophia," Daryl said. She was in a deep sleep, she was so tiered.

"Here it is," Rick said. They looked over the ravine and saw her asleep.

"Sophia!" She started to wake up.

"Mom? Mom!"

"Sophia! Are you ok?"

"No. I think I broke my ankle."

"We're going to get you out," Rick said.

"Does Duane know?"

"Yeah. He and Carl are at our place."

"Daryl? Are you here for mom?"

"Yes he is," Carol said, giving him a side hug and smiling at her. She forgot about her ankle and started to get up in her excitement.

"Alright mom! Ow!"

"I know your excited honey, but stay down."

"Sit tight Sophia, Rick's going to bring you up. I brought a harness," Daryl said.

"Rick is going to come down to get you honey." Rick hugged Daryl.

"Thanks for the harness," Rick said.

"Rick was going to use a rope."

"Are you crazy Rick?"

"I had to do something. Anything."

"The dream right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't ever think of doing anything that stupid again Rick. I couldn't loose you or Sophia," Daryl said to Rick. He smiled at him and Rick smiled back. Daryl got Rick set up. He looked over the edge. He was happy that Daryl wasn't doing it. He would be worried about something going wrong like in the dream and he couldn't bare the thought of loosing him.

"Are you ready Rick?" Carol asked.

"Yeah."

"Be careful brother," Daryl said with a small smile. Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He said it. He called him brother.

"I will brother," he said, smiling back.

"Thank you Rick," Carol said. Rick smiled and nodded his head. He slowly went down the ravine. When he was at the bottom he ran to Sophia.

"Sophia!" He knelt down and he gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you Rick."

"Me too. Do you think you could stand at all?"

"I could try." He put an arm around her and she put an arm around him and he helped her up.

"I'm going to put my harness on you now."

"How are you doing honey!"

"I'm ok so far!"

"Good. Hang in there! No pun intended!" Daryl said. She laughed.

"Thanks for the laugh Daryl!"

"No problem!" Rick put the harness on Sophia.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She gave him a hug and he smiled. He found her. "Thank you."

"You're so welcome. Pull her up Daryl!" He pulled her up and when she got to the top Daryl pulled her in and she gave him a hug.

"Thank you." He nodded his head and smiled. Then he took her harness off and she gave her mom a hug. They both started crying. "I'm sorry mom. I was bored. I should have called you and told you where I was going." Carol wiped her tears away.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're safe."

"How did you find me?"

"Rick searched your e-mail."

"Enid! I forgot. I e-mailed her."

"That's how Rick found you. If it weren't for him we wouldn't have been able to find you until Enid checked her e-mail."

"She must be asleep," Sophia said. Rick didn't start climbing until he gave them some time to reunite.

"Rick are you coming up!"

"Yeah!" Daryl didn't realize how old and worn the cable was and it broke when he was almost at the top. He fell into the ravine and hit his head. He was slowly blacking out and the last thing he heard was them calling out his name. Carol called 911. When the rescue team and the EMT's came they lowered down a stretcher and when they brought him up they said their goodbyes before putting him in the ambulance.

"You're not leaving us again. We care too much about you," Carol said, holding his hand. Daryl helped Sophia over to Rick.

"You found me. You have to be ok," Sophia said. She gave him an awkward hug. Daryl held his hand.

"You're hurt because of me, so wake up so I could make it up to you."

"We have to go. Were going to Grady Memorial," the EMTs said.

"It's not his regular hospital," Carol said.

"It's the closest one and that's what we need now," the EMT said.

"We should follow them honey then you could get your ankle checked out."

"No mom. I need to see Duane and I have to talk to Enid. She has to know I'm ok so she's not worrying when she's sick. And I need to tell Carl I'm sorry. His father wouldn't have been hurt if I didn't try to get my phone after it fell down the ravine."

"So that's how you fell," Carol said. "I wanted to take a selfie with the view behind me, but my phone slipped out of my hand."

"No more selfies near a ravine," Daryl said. They laughed.

"Let's go back now to Duane and Carl and let them know the good news and the bad news and then I'll drop Carl off at Grady Memorial and then I will take you and Duane to our hospital and Daryl can follow us on his motorcycle."

"It sounds like a plan. Let's go," Daryl said. They helped her into the car. When they got to Carol's place Carol opened the door and Duane and Carl stood up. Carol came in first then they saw her being helped by Daryl.

"Sophia!" They both yelled. Duane hurried over to help her on the other side. They sat her on the couch. Duane hugged her.

"I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." They kissed. "I love you," Duane said.

"I love you too." Carl came up and put a hand on Duane's shoulder. Duane smiled up at him and he got up and Carl sat down next to Sophia. He gave her a hug.

"I don't know what I would have done without one of my best friends."

"What happened?" Duane asked. She explained everything up until Rick. "Your life is more important then that phone," Duane said.

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking," Carl said. "Oh! By the way." He hugged her again.

"What was that for?"

"Enid wanted me to give you a hug for her when we found you. Do you want to call her with the good news?" Carl asked Sophia.

"I would love too!" She called Enid. "Enid!"

"Sophia! Your ok!"

"Well, sort of."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I hurt my ankle."

"How?"

"I'll explain it to you when you get better. You need to rest right now."

"Ok. Where are you now?"

"I'm at my house, but just so I could see Duane and Carl. I'm going to go to the hospital."

"Get better soon," Enid said.

"You too. Here's Carl."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Good then you're …"

"Yes I'm taking my medicine and drinking lots of liquid."

"Good. The sooner you get better the sooner we could go on a double date with Duane and Sophia." He looked over at them and they were smiling and nodding. "They agree."

"I look forward to it."

"Me too. I love you," Carl said.

"I love you too." Sophia prepared to tell Carl about his dad. She held his hand.

"Your dad is in the hospital."

"What? How bad is it?"

"He wasn't awake when we last saw him." She started crying. "I'm sorry Carl. It was my fault. If I didn't try to get my phone he wouldn't have had to help me."

"No Sophia." Carl hugged her. "It's not your fault."

"No Sophia," Daryl said, "it was my fault. I brought the harness and the cable broke. I should have looked at the cable more closely. Then I would have realized how old it was."

"It wasn't your fault either Daryl. It was a stupid accident," Carl said. "I just can't believe this is happening again," Carl said. Carl stood up and Duane gave him a hug.

"He's going to be ok." Duane sat down with Sophia and held her hand. Daryl went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your fathers strong. He's going to wake up." Carol walked up and stood next to Daryl. "He's right. If he could wake up from a coma after seven years then he could wake up from this." She gave him a hug. "He's at Grady Memorial. I'll give you a ride Carl, but then I need to take Sophia and Duane to our hospital."

"Thanks," Carl said.

"Sure." Duane helped her up and she gave her mom a hug.

"Thanks," Duane said.

"You're welcome Duane.

" I know the plan was for me to follow you on my motorcycle, but I don't think Carl should be alone right now, so I'll stay with Carl at the hospital,"

"Thanks Daryl," Carl said and gave him a hug. "Michonne! With everything going on I forgot about her," Carl said. "I have to call her before I leave."

"Take your time," Daryl said.

"We're going to leave now. We'll meet you at the hospital when Sophia's done," Carol said.

"Let me help you with Sophia," Daryl said. Carl ran up to Sophia and gave her a hug. "Hurry back."

"I will."

"I'll be right back." Daryl said. Carl nodded his head.

"Hello?"

"Michonne! It's Carl."

"What's wrong? Is it Rick?"

"He's at Grady Memorial."

"Is he ok?" She said on the verge of tears.

"We don't know. He's unconscious. Last time we heard."

"We?"

"I'm at Carol's place right now, but Daryl's going to give me a ride to Grady Memorial and Carol's taking Sophia to the local hospital."

"What's wrong with Sophia?"

"She's ok for the most part, but Rick got hurt saving her. I'll explain the rest when we get there. Daryl's going to stay with me."

"I'll meet you there Carl."

"Alright." They headed for Grady Memorial. They ran into the waiting room and up to the desk where there was a nurse.

"Were here for Rick Grimes," Daryl said.

"Your names please?"

"Daryl."

"And you're his son," she said smiling at Carl. "Your father hasn't woken up yet, but he's not in a coma."

"You know right," Carl said.

"Yeah. I heard about it on the news. Your fathers a fighter. He'll get through this too. I'll let you know when he wakes up."

"Thanks," they said. Rick woke up and started to panic. What if that was still a dream? What if he's just waking up from the coma. He had to know. He pressed the call button. He knows that Carol isn't working because of what happened, but he does know she works here. He wasn't thinking that he needed to go to the nearest hospital not the one that Carol works at. The nurse came in.

"You're awake Sheriff Grimes. That's great."

"Does a nurse named Carol Peletier work here?"

"I've been working here for five years now and there is no Carol Peletier that works here."

"No. No! Not again." He started crying. This was so much worse. If Carol doesn't exist then that means none of them did. Including Michonne. "Carl!" He cried out. He knows he exists, but why wouldn't he be here? He started to think about everything. Meeting his family again. The gathering. After the gathering. Michonne. She was his again and he was hers. They were in love. Could he just be waking up from the coma now? The thought of loosing them all again and it being real this time. The thought of loosing her again made him feel sick. She held his arms to calm him.

"It's ok Sheriff Grimes. Your not at your regular hospital. You're at Grady Memorial." That's the hospital I dreamt about, he thought to himself. He dreamt about it because as the Sheriff you hear about all the hospitals at some point during the job. "Is everything ok now?"

"Everything is perfect," he said. "Is Carl here?"

"Yes he is. He's here and so is a man named Daryl. I recognized Carl from the story on the news when you got shot and slipped into a coma." Rick smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'll send them in after the doctor takes you for a cat scan."

"Can you please send them in before the scan?"

"That should be fine, but I'm going to ask the doctor first to be sure."

"Thanks." She left. Michonne must be on the way. Daryl and Carl were in the waiting room waiting for a doctor or a nurse to tell them he woke up and they can visit him now.

Michonne came running in and saw Daryl and Carl. She gave Carl a hug and she started crying. He grabbed her hands.

"He's going to be ok."

"I know. He has to be. I can't loose him." Daryl stood up.

"He has too much to live for," Daryl said. Even more then before the coma since he found his family. Since he found you Michonne." Daryl smiled at her and she gave him a hug.

"You've made my dad so happy Michonne. He'll wake up for all of us." She put her hands on his face.

"Yes he will." They sat down and Carl finished explaining what happened to Michonne. They waited for what seemed like forever. The nurse walked in.

"Carl Grimes." He stood up along with the others. "Your dads awake." They all took a breath of relief and exchanged hugs. "He was asking for you. He was very emotional. He asked if a nurse named Carol Peletier works here. I told him no and he started to cry and said no. No. Not again. Then he yelled out your name. He didn't know he was taken to another hospital," the nurse said.

"He must think that it's happening all over again," Carl said.

"We have to show him different," Daryl said.

"He has to know were here," Michonne said.

"I assure you he's ok now. He knows where he's at now. He was happy before I left to inform you about the good news."

Carol, Sophia, and Duane walked in, Sophia on crutches and a wrapped ankle. They were surprised to see smiles on their faces. They hugged Sophia, trying not to knock her over.

"What did they say about your ankle?" Carl asked.

"I twisted it. How's Rick?" She asked.

"He's awake," Michonne said. Carol gave her a hug. And then she gave Carl a hug.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Carol said. Duane gave Carl a hug. Carol went up to Daryl and gave him a kiss.

"Is this all of you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," Carl said.

"Ok. Now that you're all here I could tell you that Rick wanted to have visitors before his brain scan and I asked the doctor and he said yes. The doctors telling him the good news now, so you could come with me and I'll take you to his room."

"Thanks," they said. They followed her. The doctor walked into Rick's room.

"Hello Sheriff Grimes. I'm Dr. Steven Edwards." Dr. Edwards shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sheriff Grimes." Dr. Edwards said. Rick started laughing. This is the doctor from my dream.

Just when he thought he found everyone in his dream that existed. "Is everything ok?" "Everything's perfect thanks. I dreamt about you and Grady Memorial when I was in a coma."

"I know about the coma. Everyone here does. So I was in your dream? Was I a doctor still?"

"Yes."

"I'm honored to have been in your dream, but why did you dream about me?"

"I saw you in the newspaper. You won an award for the work you did here, but I've got to admit your dream self was half good and half bad."

"I hope I didn't do anything drastically bad."

"It was pretty bad, but you had your reasons."

"Do you feel up to telling me my parts in the dream?"

"Sure, but I should tell you it's about zombies, but becomes about something more." Rick finished telling him his parts in the dream.

"So I was fifty fifty then."

"Just about."

"Oh! I was so intrigued by your dream that I forgot to let you know that I agree with you having visitors before the CAT scan, so the nurse will bring them in."

"Thanks."

"No problem." The nurse came back in with Michonne, Carl, Daryl, Carol, Sophia, and Duane.

"Rick!" Michonne gave him a hug and a kiss. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she said, giving him another kiss.

"I'll try." He gave her a kiss. Carl walked up. He gave his dad a hug.

"I thought you were going to leave me again."

"But I didn't. I'm here son," he said, putting a hand on his face and then gave him a hug. Carol gave him a hug.

"I think we've been here before," Carol said.

"I know," Rick said, both of them remembering when he woke up from his coma.

"As much as I like seeing you, I don't like seeing you in a hospital bed and twice."

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on making a habit of it."

"You did it. You found her." Carol smiled. "Thank you Rick."

"I'm glad I could help. Like I said. It needed to be me and besides you and her are my family." She gave him another hug. Sophia carefully sat next to him and gave him a hug. "Are you ok Sophia?"

"I have a twisted ankle, but I'm not the one who went unconscious when I fell into the ravine, so are you ok?"

"We'll find out after the cat scan." Daryl helped Sophia up and then he sat down. "You didn't think you were going to get rid of me that fast did you Daryl," Rick said, smiling. "I'm sorry Rick. I didn't look at the cable and now you're here."

"It's not your fault Daryl. You were trying to help and you did. You pulled her to safety."

"He's right Daryl," Carol said, giving him a kiss.

"You're both my heroes," Sophia said. They smiled.

"Everyone this is Dr. Steven Edwards." They looked at him in shock.

"I'm assuming you've told them the dream." Rick laughed.

"Yeah. This is Michonne, Daryl, Carol, Carl, Sophia, and Duane. I had a gathering for everyone in my dream and they all connected like in the dream. I would have invited you, but I hadn't seen you yet."

"That's ok. I'm happy to meet you and your extended family."

"You too," they said.

"You have a lot of people that care about you Rick."

"This isn't even half of them," Michonne said. Then she came up with an idea. She looked at Carl and smiled and he seemed to be thinking the same thing and smiled back. "I'm going to the restroom," Michonne said.

"Yeah. Me too," Carl said.

"I'm going to take you for your cat scan now and the rest of you can wait for him in the waiting room.

"See you later Rick," Michonne said, and gave him a kiss. Carl, Daryl, Carol, Duane and Sophia gave him a hug. They went to the waiting room.

"Didn't you guys need to go to the restroom?" Carol asked.

"We want to surprise dad with everyone from the gathering, so were going to use the waiting room, since Ricks room just wasn't going to cut it. Rick has everyone's information in an address book. I have the key, but I need someone to go there and get it. I wanted you to do it Daryl because your motorcycle would be the fastest way."

"Good idea," Daryl said.

"It was Michonne's idea," Carl said. Daryl smiled at Michonne.

"We have to ask the doctor first," Michonne said. "Since the doctor is with Rick right now maybe we can ask the nurse and she could ask him in private."

"Ok," Carl said.

"I couldn't help but over hear. I don't think the doctor will mind, but I'll ask him to be sure."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to come with?" Daryl asked Carl.

"Oh do I!"

"Since your dad doesn't have a say right now I'll let you, but just this once," Michonne said.

"Thanks!" He gave her a hug.

"Alright," she said smiling. Daryl and Carl arrived at the house. Daryl waited outside while Carl started calling everyone. He noticed that he had added Noah in there since he saw him at Morgan's house. He couldn't wait to meet him. They headed back to the hospital. Luckily it was a Saturday, so everyone was able to make it.

When they got there nobody had arrived yet and Carl told the nurse to tell the doctor to stall for as long as possible. They started arriving and before they knew it the waiting room was filled with everyone from the dream. Lori, Shane, Judith, Aaron, Eric, Reg, Deanna, Spencer, Andrea, Amy, Philip, Penny, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Beth, Mellie, Negan, Lucille, Morgan, Jenny, Tara, Denise, Megan, Abraham, Sasha, Tyrese, Jessie, Ron, Sam and of course the ones who were already there to make sure he was ok. They all started talking and getting to know each other better when someone unexpected walked in. It was Noah. Everyone who was at the gathering recognized him from the dream because Rick gave theral details of how he looked.

"Noah!"

"Hey!" He said smiling and waving. Rick had told him that he would get a warm welcome if he did another gathering, but he wasn't expecting this. All of a sudden he was surrounded by people wanting to get to know him better. They knew about him from the dream, but he doesn't know most of them except Reg, Spencer, Deanna, Morgan, Jenny, and Duane. Rick told him the parts of the dream that he was involved with, so he knew names and what he described of them, but it would still be a guessing game. He was associated with less then half of these people. Rick told him he wanted to throw another gathering, so he could get to know them and vice versa, but I'm sure he wasn't expecting it to happen like this. The first one's to approach him were Beth, Hershel, Glenn, and Maggie. "You must be Beth."

"Good guess," she laughed.

"Rick's good at giving descriptions, as he should be given his job, so blonde, thin, and big blue eyes." They laughed. "It's nice to meet you Beth."

"You too Noah." They hugged.

'This must be your daughter. She's beautiful," he said, smiling at Mellie and saying hi. "Thanks." She smiled back and waved. They smiled. "And the infamous Glenn and Maggie."

"That's right," Glenn said.

"It's nice to meet you Maggie and Glenn."

"You too." They said. They hugged. "There wasn't much involvement with me and Maggie in the dream, but there was a little and Rick also told me about you two in and outside of the dream."

"That explains how you know about us. Rick threw the gathering and we became a couple for real thanks to Rick," Glenn said.

"Thanks to Rick every one who connected in the dream connected in real life too including with the bad guys," Maggie said, and they laughed.

"I could see that," he said, looking around him.

"We would have never met outside of the dream and now were like family," Hershel said putting a hand on Noah's shoulder.

"Thanks." He gave him a hug.

"Like I said in the dream, you're with family." Maggie said.

"Thanks Maggie." He gave her a hug. "And that means your Hershel."

"I wonder how you figured that one out," Glenn said, smiling and they laughed.

"Rick had told me about you Hershel even though we never met in the dream he said that he admires you a lot."

"And I admire him just as much. Nice to meet you," Hershel said and gave him a hug.

"You too. You have a beautiful family Hershel."

"Thank you."

"What do you do Noah?" Hershel asked.

"I work in construction." Maggie and Glenn looked at each other and smiled.

"We are engaged."

"Congrats!"

"Thanks," they both said. "We were wondering if you could build a trellis for our wedding."

"I would love too. I work with Spencer. He's a constructer too and as you know Reg is an architect. It was Morgan and Jenny's anniversary and Morgan wanted to surprise his wife. He said that ever since she heard about the gazebo in the dream, she has loved it, so he asked Rick if he could describe the gazebo and then Reg would make the blue prints and Spencer and I would build it."

"That's so cool," Glenn said.

"It was my favorite project yet because we were building something straight from his dream. Ricks reaction was priceless. He started tearing up."

"I would have liked to have been there," Glenn said.

"Me too," Hershel said.

"Same here," Maggie said.

"Me too," Beth said.

"I love my job, but with the way things are so pricey, I could use another job."

"I might be able to help you out there," Glenn said.

"That would be great. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm a pizza delivery man and we could use more workers."

"I would like that."

"You'll get free pizza during your lunch break and if you want, you could even take some home."

"Thanks." He hugged him. "Now go talk to my friend over there and he'll tell you how it was like on his first day when I offered him the job."

"Alright." He waved bye to Mellie and Mellie waved back and the others also said bye. He walked over to Carol and Daryl.

"It's so good to meet you outside of the dream Noah," Carol said.

"Rick must have lost it when he saw you. As far as he knew you didn't exist outside of the dream and then he finds out that his doctor is the doctor from his dream too," Daryl said.

"He was definitely in shock," Noah said, laughing. "Rick gave me good descriptions of the people I was involved with in the dream, so I think I know who you are. Silver hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile. You're Carol."

"Yes I am," she said, with a smile.

"And you. You have long hair, big muscles," he reached out and touched one to be sure. "Yeah big muscles alright," he said.

"Did you really have to touch me to know?"

"You're covering them up." Daryl grunted and Carol laughed. Daryl couldn't help, but smile, hearing her laugh. Noah continued Rick's description of Daryl. "Looks intimidating, but is a really nice guy, so you're Daryl."

"Rick really said that."

"Yeah." Daryl looked down so they didn't see him smile, but Carol could read him like a book and smiled because she knew why he was looking down. "Nice to meet you two." "You too," they said.

"Rick was right. Daryl really is a nice guy," Carol said. She gave him a kiss and he blushed.

"He was also right about you guys having chemistry outside of the dream too," Noah said. "Glenn sent me over here so you could tell me about your job as a pizza delivery man." Noah started laughing. "I'm sorry. You just don't look like a pizza delivery man."

"It's ok. My first job was a nice old lady. She knew I was nervous and it was my first day. She gave me a big tip. The next customer was a real asshole. I know I was thirty minutes late, but that doesn't give him the right to treat me like shit. He yanked the pizza out of my hands and slammed the door in my face."

"That sucks, Noah said."

"Yeah. So don't be late or you might run into an asshole like him."

"I wont. He sounds horrible."

"The next one was a girl in her twenties and she was clingy as hell and wouldn't let me go and then she gave me my tip in my … waist band."

"She sounds like fun. I wouldn't mind running into her at all."

"You can have her," he scuffed.

"I'm the only one who will be putting money in your waist band and if she pulls something like that again, I'll tell her something about keeping her grubby hands off my man."

"Are you jealous of a girl in her twenties?" Daryl asked.

"You're all mine mister."

"Glad to be." They started kissing. Noah cleared his throat and they stopped. "The next two costumers were from Rick's gathering, so that made my day."

"Thanks for telling me about your experiences on the job. It gives me an idea of what to expect."

"Good luck," they said. He hugged Daryl and Daryl definitely felt a connection with this one. He hugged Carol too and then went to meet Tara. He knew it was her for sure because she gave Denise a kiss before she walked off to greet Daryl and Carol.

"Hi. I'm …"

"Whoa! Wait! Rick gave me a description of people I was involved with in the dream and I think I've been doing pretty good, even though from what I just saw it makes it sort of obvious."

"Yeah? What do you think you saw," she said, with a smirk.

"You were kissing that girl."

"That girl is Denise and she's my wife."

"Congrats on that."

"Thanks. Now what else did Rick have to say about me."

"You have a good sense of humor and you like to give fist bumps to people you first meet and then some so Tara …"

"Yes Noah."

"Am I worthy of one of your fist bumps?" She laughed.

"You're cool." He laughed and she gave him a fist bump.

"Glenn gave me a job as a pizza delivery man."

"Glenn's the best. We hit it off as soon as we met," Tara said.

"Yeah. He's a real good guy," Noah said. "The problem is that I still live with my parents and I don't want to be a burden to them, but being a pizza delivery guy isn't going to get me out of the house any time soon and while I'm staying there their not getting their privacy or living the life they should be. Do you have any job ideas for me so I can make more money?"

"I have a better idea." She waved Denise over.

"Hello again," Denise said.

"Hey you," Tara said, and they kissed. "This is Noah."

"Nice to meet you Noah."

"You too."

"Noah here has a problem."

"Yeah?"

"He lives with his parents still and Glenn was nice enough to give him a job as a pizza delivery man, but he wants to be able to move out soon. He asked if I have any ideas for a second job and I told him that I have a better idea. Do you know what I'm thinking Denise," she said, putting an arm around her and smiling.

"I think I do," Denise smiled back. "How would you like to be our roommate?" Denise asked.

"I would like that, but it would feel like I'm giving my parents privacy just to intrude on yours." They laughed.

"Not at all. You could have some place to live and you won't have to take on an extra job in order to move," Tara said.

"You could help by helping us pay for groceries and bills," Denise said.

"So Noah. Do we have a roomy or what?" Tara asked.

"Ok. Thanks." He hugged them. "I think I'm going to meet more people."

"See you later roomy," Tara said.

"See you," Denise said.

"See you later." He saw two more people he was pretty sure were the last two he described to him. He walked up to them.

"Hello Noah," Sasha said, with a big smile.

"Hey," Tyrese said.

"I've been guessing who people are by the description that Rick gives me, but I know you, Tyrese. You're the famous football player Tyrese Williams and this is your sister Sasha. I have to admit that I don't wash football, but my dads a big fan of yours."

"I could send him some tickets to the game."

"He's going to loose it. Thanks." He gave him a hug. "Your brother has an epic reputation, so I have a good feeling you do too Sasha."

"I guess you could say that."

"She's being modest," Tyrese said, putting an arm around her. "She's a fire fighter."

"Your right Tyrese. She is being modest."

"Thanks," Sasha said and hugged Noah and gave Tyrese a kiss on the cheek. "I wanted to apologize for the way my dream self treated you. I know it wasn't me, but I still feel bad." Sasha said.

"No need to apologize. Like you said. It wasn't you."

"I know my sister and I know that even if that really happened she would never treat anyone like that."

"I'm going to meet someone else now."

"Ok. See ya," they said.

"See ya." Amy was leaving Andrea and Philip to talk to more people, when they saw each other from across the room. They walked toward each other.

"Hi," they both said at the same time and they laughed.

"You're Noah. Your just as I imagined you would be and I have to admit that I was disappointed knowing you didn't exist. Then when you walked through the door, I knew who you were as soon as I saw you and couldn't wait to be able to talk to you."

"Rick only told me about the people I was involved with in the dream because the dream is so long, but I would like to get to know you outside of the dream."

"If you're anything like you were inside of the dream outside of the dream then I definitely look forward to getting to know the real you better," Amy said.

"How about over some hospital coffee," Noah asked. She laughed.

"I would love too."

"Great." He grabbed her hand and they intertwined their fingers and smiled at each other, then headed for the cafeteria. Andrea and Philip had been watching them.

"Their cute together," Andrea said, smiling.

"I know that they'll be as happy as we are," Philip said.

"Rick's dream has brought us all together, so I don't see it being any different with them. And besides, Noah's a genuinely a nice guy, if the dream is any indication," Andrea said. Noah and Amy came back from the cafeteria still hand in hand and laughing. Dr. Edwards was wheeling Rick back to his room, or so he thought.

"We just passed my room."

"Yes we did."

"Why?"

"Michonne and Carl have a surprise for you." He smiled. He heard them before he saw them. Laughter that he could hear down the hall that he was being wheeled down. They turned the corner and he saw it. All of his family in one room. He took in the sight and was on the verge of tears. He couldn't make anything out because they were talking all at once, but it was a beautiful view. Amy and Noah were dancing even though there was no music. He liked seeing another couple in real life that wasn't from the dream. He spun her and then dipped her and she laughed and then he kissed her while she was still in the dipped position. Carol was watching Daryl tickling Judith and Judith was squirming in his arms and laughing. He let her go and she turned on him and started tickling him. He started laughing. Carol was laughing too and she knew he would be a great father. She decided to join in and Daryl started laughing hysterically. Rick started laughing too. He had never seen Daryl laughing so hard and he loved seeing him and Judith, since they were close in the dream. "What's so funny?" Dr. Edwards asked.

"Seeing Daryl Dixon laughing hysterically. I have never seen him laugh like that."

"I could picture that. Him being very serious," he said.

"He was," he said smiling. Penny and Megan obviously had a crush on Sam. Every time he talked to them they would blush. Rick thought it was cute. His attention was turned toward Carl, Duane, and Ron, who were trying to convince Sophia to sit down, but she insisted on standing up. He was thinking of stepping in and taking her side, even though he wasn't sure if he might get dizzy, but before he could Denise was walking over with her hands on her hips and saying something to the boys. Probably

something about the crutches and one of the benefits of them being that she could stand for long periods of time. She gave Denise an awkward hug and the guys hugged Sophia as if apologizing. Denise left and Lucille came walking up. Sophia decided to sit down along with the boys and Lucile. It looked liked they were leaning in and listening carefully to what seemed to be her telling them things about their ex- teacher that they didn't know about and they laughed out loud. He really wanted to be a fly on the wall. He saw Abraham, Tara, Glenn and Maggie and then realized it was G.R.E.A.T.M minus two members. They were laughing out loud after Abraham said something that must have been crude and yet hilarious. He didn't hear it, but he laughed at what he said in the dream about pouring the bisquik. Spencer was flirting with Lori right in front of Shane and Rick knew what was going to happen next. He wasn't having it, putting a hand on his chest as if to say I don't think so buddy. Spencer laughed and put his hands up. Lori

laughed. He knew right away what she was thinking because he was thinking of the same thing. Spencer might as well have been a younger Shane. He thinks that Lori told him that too because Shane rolled his eyes and laughed. Reg and Deanna walked up to them. She was pointing her finger at Spencer. Probably telling him to behave. Rick laughed to himself. Then she put a hand on Shane's face and was smiling and telling him something and then everyone laughed including Spencer and Shane. He figured that she probably was saying that he reminded her of an older Spencer, basically repeating what Lori said, but in a different way. He laughed to himself again. Negan and Philip were laughing and then gave each other a fist bump. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but at least he knew they weren't making up a plan to kill everyone here. It was so loud it was hard for everyone to talk to each other, but instead of talking over the crowd Michonne and Morgan were whispering in each others ear. Morgan would whisper in her ear and she would laugh and she would whisper in his and he would laugh. He'd have to admit he was jealous even though he knew better, but he wished he was Morgan right now and making her laugh, but he'd be making her laugh for a different reason. He saw Jenny with Andrea, Hershel, and Beth, but it looked like she was also feeling jealous seeing Michonne and Morgan too. Andrea, Hershel, and Beth noticed and it looked like she was apologizing and she laughed. He thought she probably felt ridiculous for being jealous because that's how he felt too. They said something to her. She said something back to them and they laughed and then had a group hug. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was Aaron and Eric having a make out session in an empty corner of the waiting room. They thought they could find a private moment, but little did they know that he had a full view of them. He smiled and looked down feeling a little bit embarrassed and blushing a little as if he was caught looking. Tyrese

and Jessie didn't care for privacy they were making out anyway. Sasha came up to them and they stopped and she started laughing. It looked like she was teasing him a little because she punched him playfully on the shoulder and gave Jessie and him a wink before walking away laughing. They laughed after she left and Tyrese kissed her and gave her a hug. Andrea, Hershel, and Beth were talking and laughing and then had a group hug. They were all there and it was because of Michonne and Carl.

"I want to stand up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Slow please." He got up slowly and everyone stopped and looked at Rick. Carl was going to help him, but Michonne grabbed his arm. He looked at her.

"He needs to do this on his own." He smiled and nodded his head. He started walking toward the crowd and they parted like the red sea. He stopped in front of Michonne and Carl and gave them a hug.

"Thank you."

"You deserve it," Michonne said.

"It was Michonne's idea and I just caught on." Carl explained to him how they made this happen. "Carol, Daryl, Sophia, and Duane walked into the waiting room and were wondering why we were there instead of in the bathroom. I explained to them what was going on," Carl said. "I told Daryl that I wanted him to give me a ride to my place so I could get your address book and invite everyone to the waiting room, so Daryl was a part of this too," Carl said, "so you might want to thank him too." He hugged him.

"Thanks brother."

"After what happened to you you need all of your family here," Daryl said. They were all surrounding him.

"Thank you all for coming. I see some new faces that weren't at the gathering. Lucille, Mellie, Noah, Jenny, and Eric."

"Welcome to my surprise gathering."

"Surprise!" Mellie yelled and everyone laughed.

"Yes. You did surprise me." Judith ran up to Rick and he picked her up. Dr. Edwards ran up to Rick.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling dizzy?" He asked, holding his arms just in case.

"I'm fine," Rick said, laughing.

"I'm happy you're better." Judith said.

"Thank you honey." He kissed her on the cheek. "Everybody. This is Dr. Edwards and as most of you know, he was in my dream too."

"Hello everyone." He smiled and waved and they said hello. "I think everyone will be happy to know that the CAT scan was clear and he could go home after he's had a couple more tests. Everyone cheered. That could wait till tomorrow though. Just enjoy what your family did for you."

"Thank you, Dr Edwards."

"Your welcome."

"I'm sure everyone would be happy to meet you in real life."

"Thanks Rick."

"Your part of my extended family too and will fit right in." He moved in closer to him and whispered. "You see those two men standing next to each other?"

"Yeah."

"They were murderers in my dream and are just as much a part of this family as anyone else."

"Thanks Rick," he hugged him.

"Hey! Are you spreading rumors about us," Negan said, smiling.

"Yeah, because you know what we're capable of," Philip said smiling too. Rick and everyone else laughed.

"I'm going to meet some of your family now."

"Ok." Noah and Amy walked up to him.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Dr. Edwards.

"Nice to meet you too." They shook hands.

"I've been guessing who everyone is by Rick's descriptions. Did he give you descriptions too?"

"Yeah."

"Give it a try," Noah said.

"Ok. You're Noah."

"Yeah. How about her?"

"Beth." They laughed.

"No, but I already met her and she's really nice," Noah said. "Just like my girl here." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at her. "And Beth and her have some similarities."

"So then who are you really?"

"I'm Amy."

"Nice to meet you Amy," She laughed and gave him a hug.

"You too."

"Rick didn't tell me about you, so I guess there's no association."

"No," Amy said.

"There's no association with me and Amy either, but it was like we were drawn to each other."

"Just like all these people here," Amy said.

"If you want to take another shot at it then Beth is right over there," Noah said.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"So you really think me and Beth have some similarities," Amy said, grabbing his hands. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Maybe." He pulled her closer and she laughed.

"You don't have to worry because I only have eyes for you."

"Good answer," she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let me show you." He slowly moved in and kissed her. She let go of his hands and put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her. "Whoa!" Noah said.

"That was something else," Amy said.

"You could say that again."

"That was something else." He laughed and they kissed again and then hugged. Rick, Philip, and Andrea were smiling at the sight. They were all happy for them. Rick remembered how people could still end up together even if they didn't in the dream.

"My little sisters a woman now," she said, tearing up and Philip gave her a kiss.

"I know how you feel," Philip said. "Penny's growing up a mile a minute."

"I feel the same way," Rick said. "I know she's not mine, but she feels like she's mine from the dream." They smiled at him then continued watching Noah and Amy. Dr. Edwards went up to Beth.

"You are Beth."

"Yes I am and you are Dr. Edwards. So nice to meet you," Beth said.

"You too. Rick told me our parts in the dream together and I'd have to say that if I were in that situation I would have never done that. No matter what. I wouldn't kill or make someone else kill to keep my job."

"I know you wouldn't and besides it was just a dream. You're nothing like that in real life just as much as Philip and Negan aren't and in my opinion, you redeemed yourself in the end."

"Thanks." He gave her a hug.

"Sure."

"I'm going to meet someone else now. See you later."

"See you," Beth said. He knew right away who Daryl and Carol were because they met in Rick's hospital room.

"It's good to see you both again."

"You too," they said.

"I heard that you're a nurse."

"Yes I am."

"We could use more nurses here. Is there any chance you can transfer?"

"After what you did for Rick. Taking care of him and then letting his family surprise him like this. I would love to do this for you."

"Thanks." He gave her a hug.

"I want to say thanks too," Daryl said. "Me and Rick had just started getting closer. I don't know what I would do without him. He was the first one to get me to open up. And this one here was the first one I opened up to after I shut her out. I remembered what Rick told me about his dream. That she was the first one to get me to open up, so I had to try and I did." He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and gave him a kiss. "And now here we are," Daryl said.

"I'm happy to. Rick, you two, and everyone here are amazing people and I'm happy that I could be a part of this." Someone else unexpected walked through the door. It was Merle.

"The party's here!" Merle yelled out. Everyone stopped and looked at him. They knew who it was just by hearing him speak because of Rick's description when he told the dream. Daryl had told some of them about Merle, so they were worried that he was going to spoil this for Rick and Daryl.

"I'll be right back," Daryl said. He ran up to Merle, grabbed his arm, and pulled him outside. "What are you doing here!"

"What's wrong bro? I just want to get to know your friends better."

"Hell no! I won't let you ruin this for Rick and everyone."

"You told me to try and I did. With Michonne. Remember. Now I want to try with your other new family members."

"I remember. You did good and I'm proud of you. It's just hard for me to believe you flipped your shit so quickly."

"Well believe it bro."

"Fine, but don't make me regret this. I'm going to be with you the whole time to be sure."

"I don't need no babysitter."

"Will then act like an adult for once. How did you know anyway?"

"His new best friend that's how," Michonne said, walking outside. "I have his number because he's my bodyguard too. I thought if he could redeem himself through me like he did in the dream then maybe he could do the same and become family with these people too. Everything from Rick's dream seems to be coming true. Merle redeeming himself through me, Maggie and Glenn, Philip and Andrea, me and Rick, and all of us becoming family. If Merle hadn't died …"

"Wait! Hold up here. I die in his dream! That damn pig!"

"Get over yourself Merle," Daryl said, "we all died in the dream."

"Except for Negan," Michonne said.

"Who the hell is Negan and what kind of a stupid ass name is that!" They both shot him a look. "Yeah yeah. I know."

"Negan is someone from the dream who wasn't good. Like you, but worse," Michonne said.

"Much worse," Daryl added. "But that's not him in real life. You are different though. You were the same in real life too and now instead of being a good guy in real life you have to redeem yourself like you did in the dream," Daryl said.

"As for you dyeing in the dream, it's not like he could control the dream. If he had it his way there would be no zombies, but then there would be no family," Michonne said.

"Maybe that's why he dreamt about the zombies in the first place," Daryl said.

"Now like I was saying, if Merle hadn't died in the dream he would have redeemed himself with everyone else too, so I wanted to give him that chance."

"Alright," Daryl said.

"Don't worry. I'll keep him in line," she said, putting an arm around him.

"My pleasure good looking."

"And none of that either," Daryl said.

"Hey. I may want to be a changed man, but I'm still going to be me. If you catch my drift."

"I'm telling you right now Merle. Everyone you don't like is in that room."

"And one of them is out here with me now and look at us. We're cool now aren't we dreads." She smiled.

"Right, so let's do this," Michonne said, leading the way back in. Shane and Lori walked up to Rick. They hugged him.

"We might be divorced Rick, but I would still be devastated if something happened to you and Judith would be too. She thinks of you as a second dad."

"Same here, Shane said. You're my brother and I need you in my life."

"Thanks guys. After everything that has happened I'm so happy that we could remain friends and I think of Judith as my own. I can't imagine my life without her." Judith came running up.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yes we are," Rick said, picking her up again.

"What were you saying?"

"How much I love you."

"I love you too." She gave him a hug. They saw Merle come back in.

"Here comes trouble," Shane said.

"Hey. The same could be said for you buddy and besides, you provoke him most of the time, so you need to behave yourself just as much as he does."

"He's right Shane," Lori said. "If you have anything to say about Merle, keep it to yourself."

"Michonne told me that their actually friends now after she set him straight. I trust her judgment, so if he could try then you need to try too."

"Fine. I'll try."

"Good." Merle looked around trying to decide who to talk to first. He knew the perfect person to start with.

"We're going to stand by just in case," Daryl said.

"If there's a problem it's not going to be because of me."

"I know how shitty Shane is, but if he provokes you you have to ignore his sorry ass."

"If not then we'll have to intervene," Michonne said.

"Yeah. And I don't want to be working on my day off."

"I'm going over there now," Merle said. Michonne and Daryl decided to give him some space and went to talk to everyone while still keeping a close watch on Merle. He decided to talk to Rick first.

"Hey officer friendly. Is it ok if I call you that?"

"Sure. You've called me worse and by the way I like your nick name for Michonne."

"I have a nick name for all women I meet."

"What would your name be for me?" Lori asked.

"Slim."

"I like that," Lori said.

"Yeah. I guess I like that too," Shane said. Shane reached out his hand and Merle took it and they shook hands, both of them gripping tightly. "Well I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks." Rick and Lori shot Shane a look and Michonne and Daryl were waiting and ready for Merle to blow up. Merle clenched his jaw and his hands were now fists at his side. He stood there for a moment and then started laughing. "Your right Shane. Thanks to Michonne and Daryl." He smiled at Daryl and Michonne and Michonne smiled back and Daryl gave him a nod and a small smile. "I think I'm going to leave before I do or say something that I regret."

"Thanks for coming Merle," Rick said. He gave Merle a hug and Shane looked at him in shock. "Lori, Michonne and Daryl looked surprised too."

"Yeah, but I didn't do it for you. I did it for my brother." He walked to Daryl and Michonne. Shane just shook his head.

"You're joking right."

"No. It's obvious that he's changing."

"We'll see."

"I think he did well," Lori said. "He could have tried to come at you, but he didn't."

"You're on his side too."

"We're not taking sides Shane. We're just speaking the truth," Rick said.

"Yes. Fine. He did well, but we'll see how long that lasts." Michonne gave Merle a hug.

"You looked like you wanted to kill him," Michonne laughed.

"Yeah. I was afraid I was going to have to tackle you," Daryl said. He gave his brother a hug.

"I'm going to meet more people."

"I would suggest the Greene family. Their some of the nicest people you will ever meet," Daryl said.

"It's true," Michonne said.

"Ok." He walked over to them. He knew right away that the man with the beard was the father of the two girls, so he decided to skip on the nick names knowing their father wouldn't appreciate it. "Daryl and Michonne said you all are really nice people, so here I am. I'm sure you already know who I am from Rick's dream."

"Yes we do," Hershel said.

"And Daryl has told us about you," Maggie said.

"Nothing good. I'm sure, so why aren't you running the other way?"

"Two reasons," Hershel said. "One is that we're not like that. We give everyone a chance and the other thing is that was your dream self and in the dream you start off bad and then redeem yourself and …" He put his hand on his shoulder, "it looks like your in the middle of the redeeming yourself part of your dream," he said smiling.

"I hope so. I really want to be the type of brother that Daryl wants."

"It looks like you're on your way," Maggie said.

"Your brother should be proud of your progress so far," Beth said.

"He is. I'm beginning to see why Daryl likes these people so much. I wanted to thank you for helping us by giving my brother a job Glenn."

"Your brother's a great guy and I can tell you're a good guy too because you're here trying," he said, taking the words from dream Daryl. Everyone smiled realizing it too.

"Thanks man." Merle gave him a hug. Daryl couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Did you see that? He just hugged Glenn," Daryl said.

"I can't believe it either," Michonne said.

"I mean, I know he changes in the end in the dream, but to see it happening right in front of me is another thing all together," Daryl said. "I'm going to find my girl," Daryl said.

"Alright. I think I'm going to find my guy," Michonne said. She smiled and waved bye. Daryl gave her a nod and smiled.

"I think I'm going to meet my brother's new girl. See you later guys," Merle said. "See you Merle." Daryl and Carol were kissing when Merle walked up.

"Way to go bro!" They jumped.

"You've been doing good Merle. Don't screw it up now," Daryl said. Carol laughed.

"It's ok Daryl. I just think its funny how you consider it screwing up, when he basically was congratulating you on having a girlfriend in his own Merle way."

"I like this one bro."

"Your right," Daryl said. He gave her a kiss. "I guess I'm still getting used to the new Merle."

"It's ok. I'm still getting used to the new me too. Now, nick name time," he said rubbing his hands together.

"What?" Carol asked.

"He does it with every girl he meets. He already did it for Michonne and Lori." "That's right. Slim and dreads."

"Well if they didn't mind I guess I don't mind either. I can't wait to see what you think up for me."

"Yeah. Me neither," Daryl said sarcastically.

"Lets see. How about … silver fox."

"I like that," Carol said, smiling. "What do you think Daryl?" Carol asked smiling up at him.

"I actually like it. I think I'll be taking that one from you Merle. Sorry. Your going to have to pick something else Merle."

"Ok fine. Then my next choice is … blue eyes."

"I like that one too," Carol said.

"Good. How about you bro?"

"I like it, but I like silver fox better," he said smiling at Carol. She smiled back. "You should meet Philip. He's a chef and he's giving us a free dinner every night, until were back on our feet. He's really nice."

"Ok. I think I will. Nice meeting you blue eyes."

"You too Merle." She gave him a hug.

"See you later bro," Merle said.

"See you bro."

"I like your brother," she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah? How much?" He said jokingly. She laughed, and slapped his chest. They kissed. Merle walked up to Philip and Andrea.

"Hey, blondie!"

"The names Andrea," she said smiling.

"Blondie sounds good to me," Philip said, smiling at her.

"If you like it so much then maybe you could buy some blonde hair dye and then he could call you blondie." Philip and merle laughed.

"Maybe I should call you sassy instead."

"That sounds perfect," Philip said. She back handed his arm hard. "Ow!" He said, laughing.

"I'll take sassy," she said.

"Daryl told me you gave us free dinner until were able to support ourselves, so I wanted to thank you."

"You guys deserve it." Merle gave him a hug. This was so weird. Why was he opening up to these people. He never opens up to anybody. He wondered if this is how Daryl felt during the first gathering.

"I'm going to meet someone else now."

"Ok." Carl called Enid to check on her.

"Hello?"

"You sound so much better Enid."

"The stuffy nose is gone. Now I just need to get rid of this cough."

"Is Rick awake?"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy for you Carl."

"Me, Michonne, and Daryl, surprised him with another gathering in the waiting room."

"I wish I could be there."

"Maybe you can."

"You know I can't. I'll get everyone sick."

"Not if you're on speaker." He put her on speaker. "Can I have your attention please everybody!" They all looked at him. "Somebody wants to say hi."

"Hello everybody!"

"Hi Enid!" They all said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I'm sick."

"I miss you Enid!" Sophia said. "I miss you too Sophia. You need to get home as soon as possible so you can rest your ankle."

"I will."

"You too Mr. Grimes. How are you Mr. Grimes?"

"I'm great! All of my family is here now."

"Thanks Mr. Grimes. You get better so I could thank you in person for saving my best friend."

"You get better too Enid."

"Thanks." She started coughing.

"You sound like shit!" Merle yelled out and everyone looked at him and Carl looked like he wanted to punch him.

"What? She does." Enid laughed.

"It's ok. Merle's just being Merle."

"Thanks kid."

"Sure."

"How did you know it was Merle?" Carl asked.

"We all heard how he was like in the dream, but the main reason was because of the great description Mr. Grimes gave. He has a voice like no one else's."

"You're taking that red stuff that tastes like crap right?" Negan asked.

"Yeah. It makes me gag though."

"It's like ripping off a band aid. Just don't think about it and do it fast," Glenn said.

"I hold my nose when I do it," Maggie said.

"Thanks guys."

"Go rest now. The sooner you get better the sooner we can go on that double date," Duane said.

"Feel better honey," Carol said. "And if you need anything let me know. I am a nurse after all."

"Thanks Miss Peletier."

"Your welcome."

"And if you need a doctor I know where you could find one," Tara said, smiling at Denise.

"Denise right?"

"Right," Tara said.

"Yeah. Anything you need," Denise said.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Ok Enid. I'm going to let you rest now. Say bye."

"Bye everyone."

"Bye," they all said.

"I love you," Carl said.

"I love you too."

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Rick said. They all stopped and looked at him. "I am so tired right now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go back to my room." They all protested with a collective awwwe! "I know. I don't want to go either, but don't stop because of me. Please stay as long as they'll have you."

"I'll make sure everyone can stay as long as they want," Dr. Edwards said. Rick gave him a hug and said thanks. Everyone else said thanks too.

"Can you please let Carl stay overnight with you and Shane."

"Of course we will."

"Anything you need buddy," He hugged them.

"Goodnight!" Judith said, giving him a hug. He picked her up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight honey." He handed her to Lori.

"No offence mom and dad, but I don't need to be looked after. I'm old enough to be on my own."

"That's fine with me if it's alright with you Lori."

"That's fine. Just don't have anyone over as long as I'm not there." Michonne gave him a look.

"Come on Rick. You know all his friends are good kids, Michonne said."

"I know."

"Well then."

"Ok Carl."

"Thanks dad." He gave him a hug.

"Your welcome son."

"Thanks Michonne." He gave her a hug.

"Your welcome." Rick said goodnight to everybody and gave them a hug and he kissed Michonne goodnight. He sat in his wheelchair and Dr. Edwards wheeled him back to his room. Everyone talked, laughed, and then hugged and said goodnight. Rick was asleep when Michonne walked in. She tilted her head and smiled at the sight of him. He looked so peaceful and she admired how good he looked even while sleeping. She walked over to the bed and leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips. He woke up, but kept his eyes closed and kissed her back. She put her hands on his face and he wrapped his arms around her.

They pulled apart smiling at each other.

"Another amazing gathering with your family."

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

"Don't forget Carl. He called everybody and Daryl gave Carl a ride to the house."

"I'm the luckiest man in the world. I notice a pattern whenever there's a gathering," Rick said.

"What is that?"

"You always come back to me after we leave each other."

"And I always will." He reached his hand out to her and she took it and he pulled her into the bed with him. She rested her head on him and wrapped her arm around him and he put an arm around her. "I love you Michonne."

"I love you too Rick." Michonne spent the night in his hospital bed, both of them having nothing, but good dreams. 


End file.
